


My Ouran High School Lover

by Violin715



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, ouran - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe public school, Angel kyouya Ootori, Bad boy kyouya Ootori, Gay Ootori Kyouya, Gay Panic, Gay Suoh Tamaki, I Am Sorry, M/M, One Shot Collection, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Summary: I'm sorry, I wrote most of these years ago and their so bad. 😂😂This book is Tamaki x Kyoya one shots
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Dating

Tamaki's point of view

"You two leave my little girl alone!" I scream at the twins who are hanging all over Haruhi.

"Why does it bother you so much?" One of the twins says, Kaoru I think. Wait, left swished majority bangs... It was Hikaru!

"Do you like her?" Kaoru adds.

"All of you stop it! I've had enough!" Haruhi yells. "I'll never love you like that Senpai! The same goes for you two too!"

"I just want to take care of my little girl." I say as I sit in my corner. "Mommy please back me up." I'm glad my face is hidden, otherwise the entire host club could see my blush. I don't know what it is, but lately when I call Kyoya mommy, I blush.

"It's true. By all evidence points towards the fact that Tamaki..." Kyoya pauses as he pushes his glasses up and everyone stares at him. "Is gay."

"What?!" Is all that is heard out of the commutative screech, which included myself. 

"Yay! Tama-Chan is happy!" Hunni yells. 

"Could of seen that one coming from a mile away." Mori mutters just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Who's the homosexual supporting cast now?" One of the twins says. 

"Still you two, Tamaki was just added to the list." Kyoya blandly remarks with a sigh. Why is Kyoya always so cold?

"I am not supporting cast!" I yell, jumping up from my corner.

"He's not denying the homosexual part." The other twin says. Alright from now on they are left twin and right twin if I can't tell them apart!

"Daddy, please calm down." Kyoya says as he starts to work in his notebook again. 

"Is he blushing!" The right twin teases as they walk around inspecting me. Kyoya turns in his chair to see what the twins are talking about. 

"Tamaki Senpai, is it true? Are you really gay?" I nod to Haruhi. "Aren't you the one that called 'Adam and Eve' on the Zuka club and said there was nothing to be gained in a relationship between two people of the same gender?" 

"I didn't want you to go and I said between two _women._ "

"He did say that. By the way Tamaki, have you thought about where the club will be going for spring break this time?" Kyoya asks as he looks up from his notebook to me. 

  
"How about we go to the beach again? Everyone seemed to enjoy that last time."

"Well I can't come this time." Haruhi says. "I have to go now. I'm making dinner tonight." Haruhi adds as she leaves. "See you next week!" I hear her say before the door closes.

"Kaoru and I where going to play doctor this break," Hikaru says as he hold Kaoru in a dip position. "so I don't think you want two _extra_ loud twins to come with you."

"Lets get started early, Hikaru" Kaoru whispers and Hikaru smiles, nearly dragging Kaoru out of the music room. 

  
"Ok. What about you Hunni Senpai, Mori Senpai?" I finally say after a long, awkward silence.

"I have to help train recruits at the dojo and I think Mori is going to help me." Mori nods in agreement as they leave.

"Th-then I guess it's just you and me, Kyoya." I say with an awkward smile.

"Yes, I guess it is." Kyoya says whilst still working in his notebook.

I slowly walk over to Kyoya and look over his shoulder to see his notebook. I was surprised to say the least when I saw that he had a name scribbled all over the page like the stereo typical teenage girl would do with her crushes name, but it's the name that really surprised me.

"What ya doin'?" I ask in a light voice.

Kyoya slams the notebook shut and quickly turns around to face me.

When I looked at the notebook Tamaki Ootori was scribbled all over the page.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Enough. Tamaki Ootori does have a nice ring to it huh?" I say with a smile as I start to blush myself.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I only came to terms with myself a few months ago, but I've thought of you like this for a long time." I say while looking at the ground. "What about you?"

Kyoya places her finger under my chin and brings my head back up to look at him. 

  
"You know I hate it when people don't look at the person they're talking to. I've known for years that I'm gay, I just can't tell my father or risk anyone telling him. He already hates me enough and this would just be one more reason for him not to give me anything."

"What are we now? We both like each other, so what do we call this?"

"How about we talk some where else, because I just have this feeling that Renge is going to pop up at anytime."

"Then where shall we go?"

"Follow me." Kyoya removes his finger from my chin and begins to walk to the door. I follow closely as he leads my through the hall, down the stairs and out the back foot of the school.

"Here we can be alone and know if someone's coming." Kyoya says once we're outside.

"So are you going to answer my question or just leave it out there?"

"I guess if we both like each other in an intimate way, then we could say that we're dating."

"Why are you always so logical?"

"What do you mean?"

"Relationships are emotional and messy. You just act like everything can be solved with reason, but not everything can! Kyoya I know you and I know that this analytical person is only half of you!" When I looked over at him his eyes are huge with shock. "What did I do this time?"

"I didn't know you knew or could say such large words." He says with a smirk.

"Oh haha, very funny."

"I thought so!"

"Would you please be serious right now?"

"That's pretty funny coming from the king of messing around! Besides, you're the one who told me to lighten up and now you want me to go back to being my normal, serious self?"

Kyoya sighs and closes his eyes as he leans back against the wall. I, of course want to take advantage of the situation and am about to when-

"If you want to kiss me, then just tell me. I know that's what you were thinking." Kyoya says, eyes still closed. 

"How did you?" I say jumping back in surprise. 

"You breath heavily when you're nervous or trying to be sneaky."

"Oh. Well then." I lean against the wall to, wondering if what Kyoya just said is true. 

"Really? I thought I was going to get a kiss." Kyoya says in a seemingly disappointing voice. "Huh, oh well. I'll get a kiss soon enough."

"What'd you me-" I'm cut off by Kyoya kissing me on the lips.


	2. A Sleep Over?

  
Tamaki's point of view

"You're not going." My father tells me in a cold voice as he sits at his desk, working. Nothing new there. He never celebrates my birthday, he doesn't even acknowledge it. 

"Father, please? It's for school _and_ this club that _I_ run!"

"I said that you will not be going. I have a very important meeting today and you must be around in case you are necessary. Though you are my only son, I don't have to leave the company to you."

"Yes father." I say as I hang my head and being walking to my room.

"Monsieur! Monsieur Tamaki!" I hear the maid yell as she runs up to me from behind.

"What is it Fara?" I turn to see my favorite maid.

Fara is a sweet woman and has 2 children of her own to take care of at home. Then she comes here and, as my father puts it, 'has to deal with' me. She was the first one to know I was gay and is still one of the few people that do. Actually, she guessed it when I came here, so... She does know me better than my father.

"A man came here a few minutes ago and said he was your friend. He showed me that he has your phone number, so I let him in. He's up in your room now."

"Thank you, Fara." I turn to start to my room once more, but turn when I hear Fara speaking again.

"And, happy early birthday Tamaki."

Tears begin to form in my eyes and threaten to run down my cheeks. Nobody has ever wished me a happy birthday, not since my mother did. Without saying a thing I turn around and lean down to hug Fara. Luckily she's not much shorter than me, it's like Kyoya, if he had boobs. She gasps but then hugs me back.

"I'll help you get to that trip with your host club, but right now you have to go see who's in your room."

"Thank you, Fara." I say as tears start to run down my face.

"Of course Tamaki." Fara grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me off her. "I hope you know that I think of you as family. You are such an ugly crier, especially when the tears are from real emotion." She wipes the tears off my face with a handkerchief and we both laugh a bit. Then she shoos me off to my room.

Even before I open my door I know who's inside just because Annie (Antoinette), my golden retriever, growling. I open the door and see Annie growling at Kyoya, who is sitting on my couch.

"Why hello Tamaki. Would you please call this beast off?" I laugh a bit at Kyoya.

"Who would of thought that a little dog would defeat the great Kyoya."

"Oh, I love dogs, just not this one." Kyoya glares at Annie.

"But she's a sweetheart!"

"She's evil."

"Antoinette, come here." Annie trots over to me and I squat down to pet her. "She's just protective. Besides, she only growls at people who like me, like the girls at the host club. I think she can tell when someone has a crush on me and then automatically doesn't like that person." I say with a smile, then I have a realization that makes the smile on my face grow ten times bigger. "She can tell you like me and hates you for it!"

I double over in laughter while Kyoya glares at me over his glasses. Before I can stop him, Kyoya has his arms wrapped around my waist and has pulled me over to the couch. He sits down and I end up sitting on his lap, which stops my laughter.

"A bit excited, are we" Kyoya says, looking me up and down.

Shit, I didn't think it was _that_ noticeable. Wait, I'm sitting in his lap. I could make this just as bad or good, however you choose to look at it, for him.

"Well," I turn around so I'm straddling him lap. "You know I have a bit of control in this situation." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"No, you really don't." Kyoya grabs my legs and hooks them behind his back. What's happening? Kyoya stands up and wraps his arms around my lower back as he walks over to my bed. He stands in front of the bed and leans over it so my back is on the bed, then he pins me down on the bed with one on my hands held on both sides of my head. At first my expression is one of surprise, but I soon pull it together and we're my usual smirk.

"Even now you have that stupid look on your face. How is that possible?"

"You have a lot to lose if you go through with this, but you also have a lot to gain. Though you do this thing, it's subtle and yet it's all I can see."

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it in how you hold my wrists. You won't do it and that's why I have this look. I'm both happy and sad." Kyoya let's go of my wrists and sits up, now straddling my waist.

"Why are you happy _and_ sad?"

"Well I'm sad because you look really good right now and we're not alone. I'm happy because you're here and look really good, like always."

"Well then, I guess we have to do something else then." Kyoya claims off of me and walks over to the couch. "Well? Come over here if you're going to." I sit up on the edge of the bed. I really want to go over there, but I also want to see how much _he_ wants me to go over there.

"You'd like that, huh?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Do what you like."

Kyoya says and kick up one leg and crosses it over the other. Only, when he did so, he accidentally hit Annie, who was sleeping peacefully until now. Annie's head goes up and she looks around. When she sees Kyoya, she starts to growl and he starts to lose color.

"Ok, ok. So Tamaki, why don't you come over here?"

"Not if you only want me to protect you from her." I say and glare Kyoya, but when he looks at me I see that he has indeed been paying attention to me as he is using my puppy dog eyes. "Really? I started that, you think those eyes work on me?" Those eyes work on me. Luckily, his aren't- ok it worked. "Fine."

I walk over to Kyoya and sit next to him. I lean forward and rub Annie's ears, but I can still feel Kyoya staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I stop rubbing Annie's ears and lean back on the couch. Soon Kyoya and I start talking, I don't remember about what, but I end up leaning on Kyoya's shoulder and falling asleep.


	3. Lines

Third person

It was a long day at the host club and everyone had left for home, except Tamaki and Kyoya.

Tamaki was starting to get upset because Kyoya wasn't talking to him or even criticizing his stupid lines he gave the girls.

"Kyoya, is everything ok?" Tamaki asks in a genuinely worried voice, but gets no answer. He frowns, it had been like this all day.

Tamaki walks over to Kyoya, who was picking up dishes, and turns him around so they're facing each other. Tamaki takes the dishes from Kyoy and sit them on the table.

"What's wrong mon cher?" Tamaki says as he lifts Kyoya's face so he has face Tamaki, but he diverts his eyes to the side. "Kyoya, are you ok?" Tamaki asks and cocks his head in the direction that Kyoya had looked.

"Fine. Now let go of me." Kyoya snaps and Tamaki realize that he had his arm around Kyoya's waist. "and stop treating me like one of your clients." He adds bitterly.

"Ah so that's the problem." Tamaki smiles when he realizes what's wrong. "I would never treat you that way on purpose. You're much more different than one of those girls."

"Yes, I'm another boy and a host. I would imagine it's different."

"That's not what mean. You're way more important and if I have to tell you that everyday, I will."

"Tamaki stop being do outrageous. You could never do that."

"How can I prove you're different and that you're much more to me than they are?"

"There isn't."

"Well, tomorrow is national pickup line day and because you're the only one I truly love, your the only one I will tell pick up lines to." Tamaki declares and Kyoya glares at him. "No arguing. I will see you tomorrow my dear." Tamaki says as he leave, but not before kisses Kyoya's forehead.

When Kyoya got to the host club the next day, early as usual, he was surprised when he felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind and pull him closer to whoever it was.

"You must be an angel because you're the answer to all my prayers." Say a sweet voice from behind him.

"Hello Tamaki." He says monotonously.

"Hello Kyoya. How are you today?" Tamaki lays his head on Kyoya's shoulder and wraps his other arm around the boy with a smile.

"Fine. Why are you here early?"

"Because I can't really give you pickup lines in front of the girls and there are many, many of them that can't be said in front of any of the others." Tamaki smirks before picking his head up and spinning Kyoya around to face him.

Kyoya rolls his eyes and tries to push Tamaki away, almost succeeding a few times.

"Tamaki let go of me."

"Well if I can't hold you this way, can I at least hold your hand?" Tamaki asks a bit saddened by the request.

"You won't stop asking if I say no, will you?" Kyoya gives Tamaki an exasperated look, but then nods.

Tamaki removes his arms from Kyoya's waist and grabs his hands in turn.

"You get 15 pickup lines all day and you've already used one." Tamaki smirks and looks into Kyoya's eyes.

"I would tell the world that I love you and I will." Tamaki leans in and whispers in Kyoya's ear, "I love you. _You_ are my world and my weakness."

Kyoya blushes a bit but is soon back to normal. "You have 13." He states and walks away.

Tamaki sighs and runs after him, grabbing his hands and spinning his around. He puts their foreheads together and smiles, staring down into the slightly short boy's eyes.

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me."

Kyoya smiles and closes his eyes and Tamaki smiles, taking the action as an invitation for a kiss. He closes his eyes and beings to close the space between them. However, Kyoya opens his eyes and whispers, "12." then walks away.

Tamaki stands there in shock, but soon realizes that Kyoya was toying with him. A bit upset Tamaki checks the time and notices that the other should show up soon.

During the day, Tamaki would whisper a pickup line Kyoya's ear when he could. Once when Tamaki was getting more instant coffee he say said one that made Kyoya blush rather hard.

Kyoya was pouring hot water into the cups for the coffee when Tamaki says anther pickup line. 

  
"You know, your body is 65% water and I'm rather thirsty." Kyoya freezes and Tamaki has to stop Kyoya from pouring the water so it doesn't overflow.

"Are you ok, Kyoya Senpai?" Haruhi asks when she notices the scene.

"Oh wow! Haruhi is so sweet! He cares so much!" All the girls start to swoon over Haruhi. 

  
"What the hell did you do Senpai?" She says, glaring at Tamaki.

"Nothing! Mommy is fine! Now you go back to doing a great job!" Tamaki replies quickly. She looks at Kyoya and he nods too, so she goes back to her table.

Throughout the day some where worse than others. By the time it was time for everyone to leave, he only had 2 left.

"Kyoya," Tamaki says, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "I want use my last two."

Kyoya groans but tells him to go ahead.

"I'd love to tell the world how much I love you and I will." Tamaki leans down and whispers in Kyoya's ear, "I love you and you are my world."

Unnoticed by the blond, Kyoya was blushing rather badly as Tamaki said his last line.

"If I had a rose for every time I thought about loving you, I would be walking through my garden forever." Tamaki whispers his last pickup line in Kyoya's ear and the black hair boy's face turned the color of a tomato.

"May I kiss you?" Tamaki asks after turning Kyoya to face him.

Kyoya tries to regain his composure, but fails. He looks at the blond and smirks. "I guess I an different then. You'd never kiss one of our clients without a reason."

"In that a yes?"

Kyoya thinks for a bit and then smiles. "Yes."

Before Kyoya can say another word, Tamaki has him locked in a passionate kiss, his arms tightly pulling the two closer. The kiss lasts for as long as they can, but soon they must breath. 

"I've been waiting for that all year. Kyoya, I love you. You are nothing like those girls." Tamaki says with a smile.


	4. Crying

Kyoya's p.o.v.

I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone began to ring. Seeing that it was Tamaki, I answered it and put it on speaker while I got dressed. I figured he needed to rant about something, even if it was 10pm, but all I heard was crying in the other end.

"Tamaki?" I said into the phone and the call ended.

I tried to call him back but he didn't answer. Tamaki never _really_ cries, no with real emotion anyway. I think I'll go check on him.

I got dressed and drove to Tamaki's house. The maid lead me to his room and left. Even standing on the other side of the door I could hear him crying, even if it was a soft noise.

I crack the door open slightly and see Tamaki laying in his bed, puffy red eyes closed while clinging to his teddy bear for dear life.

"Tamaki?" I call.

He sniffs a few times and sits up. "Hello Kyoya. To what do I hold the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap. I know you were crying." I said as I walked over to his bed. "Now I want to know why." I sit at the end of his bed and look at him.

"It's nothing."

"Not of you're crying."

"Leave it alone."

"Not until you tell me why."

"I cry like this every night, I'll be fine once I fall asleep." My heart sinks at his words.

"You cry yourself to sleep?" He slowly nods, holding back tears.

"My life is pretty messed up right?" He says as tears start to fall down his face and I wipe them away. "My gave me up," He gives in as tears start to stream down his face. "My father ignores me," I pull him to me in a hug. "My grandmother hates me," He make he let go and moves so him head is in my lap. He's always so childish, but this time his fears seem understandable. "The host club thinks I'm arrogant," There's the Tamaki I know. I start to play with his hair because I know it calms him and I actually kind of enjoy it. "And just to top it all off I can't even tell the person I love how I feel!"

My heart sinks a bit and I stop playing with his hair. "Haruhi?"

"No, someone more beautiful and strong minded."

"Then who? I'm sure I could help."

"Please don't leave." Tamaki says after turning to look at me.

"What? Why would I?"

"Will you... will you just lay here with me? I helps to have someone here." I nod and he scoots vet on the bed so I can lay down.

After a few minutes I close my eyes and try to sleep. I guess Tamaki thought I was asleep because he started to talk me.

"Do I told you that I love someone and I really hope you are actually asleep because this will be embarrassing otherwise. It's actually a guy. He has dark hair and glasses that only enhance his big, beautiful brown eyes. He always acts a bit cold to everyone, but I know he cares greatly about his friends. He's always on his computer or writing in his notebook though. I wish I knew what you though of me, maybe then I could tell you while you're awake. Kyoya, I love you."

I pull his body to mine and he looks extremely surprised. "I love you too, now go to sleep so I can too." I tell him and start to rub his head again. Soon he's fast asleep.


	5. I Love You

It had been a slow day in the Suou-Ootori household. Kyoya had been finishing a few spreadsheets for work and Tamaki had nothing to do except watch him work. In fact, they were both still in pajamas. They were both out of school but still ran the host club. The difference being that now, it was and actually bar. 

  
"Kyoya! Kyoya I want to do something!"

"Then play with-"

"She's at the groomer. Please! We could even just watch a movie. You can work on your laptop but I want to be with you."

"You sound like Hunni-Senpai." Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop. "Tamaki I'm going to turn around and, unless you are making puppy eyes, witch you know I can't refuse, and do my best to say no."

Tamaki understood and made puppy eyes. He always did this, Kyoya. He would hide the true point of his sentence and make thinks more complex than necessary for Tamaki. Plus whenever Tamaki brought it up, he would deny any accusations of these actions.

"Please Mommy?"

It may be weird, but anymore Kyoya liked it when Tamaki called him Mommy, not in a kinky way, unlike someone, but because if Tamaki was Daddy it made the connection of a marriage. A marriage that nobody would approve of, but a marriage no less.

Being around Tamaki had helped Kyoya in many ways. He was now comfortable with who he was and what he liked. It also helped him be a tad bit more impulsive and a little less intellectual and reserved.  
Well he was more relaxed around Tamaki, not the host club.

Tamaki was reckless and a bit self deprecating, a term which many were surprised he knew, and Kyoya calmed the voice, was that the proper term, in his head that insisted he tore himself apart from the inside out. Tamaki had become prone to relationships which continuously devolved into platonic friendships with bitter undertones.

He thought it was normal until he saw a truly loving relationship, Kanako and Toru. After everything was sorted out after the ball, the were always together and even when mad, they loved and looked after each other and that's what he had with Kyoya.

At the time it wasn't a romantic relationship, but soon he started seeing all the small thinks Kyoya did for him and he slowly fell for him. They were such small things you probably wouldn't think about them.

Like when Tamaki was hiding in his corner, Kyoya would bring him tea and sometimes talk him out of the corner.   
Or the time Kyoya had his driver turn around to pick Tamaki up when their limo broke down.   
He had given Tamaki his number to call if he was having a panic attack or close to it.   
Even when he would just call Tamaki if he wasn't at school for a day.   
It seemed like everything Kyoya would do make Tamaki love him more.

Kyoya turned around and his expression softened at the sight of Tamaki looking up at him with puppy eyes. Apparently at some point, Tamaki had sunk to the floor of his room and sat with his legs underneath him. The sight of it may have made Kyoya smile, but the thought of where things normally went at this point made him red in the face.

"Tamaki, get off the floor." Kyoya coughed. Even if he didn't want Tamaki to get up, it was best.

"What if I don't want to?" Tamaki asked, starting to crawl towards Kyoya.

"Tamaki, what are you planning?" Kyoya asked. His nervousness starting to make his voice shake. "I thought you wanted to watch a movie..."

"I did, but you took too long. Now," Tamaki had managed to crawl across the floor, to Kyoya's chair and was between his legs, " I..." Tamaki slowly stood up in front of Kyoya, running his hands along the other boy's legs. "...want..." Tamaki leaned down and whispered in Kyoya's ear, "...to..." Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya and pulled him so he was standing too. Tamaki stood with so he was at full hight, allowing him to make use of the inch of hight he had over Kyoya. "...play with you Mommy." Tamaki made the last word a bit more husky in tone.

Kyoya's eyes were wide as he looked up at his boyfriend. He knew what was coming, as Tamaki only stood with perfect posture when he wanted to assert his dominance.

At this point, it was easier if Kyoya just went along with it. He knew that Tamaki wouldn't go any farther than Kyoya wanted. Things typically never went past heated make out sessions, but tonight was different and they both knew it.

Tamaki slowly walked Kyoya towards the wall, grabbing both of his hands and Kyoya letting him.

It was different because when Tamaki pushed him into the wall, Kyoya started the kiss. It was different because Tamaki was more loving than aggressive, more so than ever before. It was different because Tamaki didn't keep Kyoya's hands held back. It was different because Kyoya didn't pull Tamaki down to him, he let the heels of his feet leave the ground. It was different because Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck instead of his waist. It was different because Kyoya finally left Tamaki pick him up.

When Tamaki carried Kyoya to their bed and laid him down and crawled on top of him.

Tamaki leaned down to Kyoya and kissed him, stopping to ask him a question, "Do you want to keep doing?"

Kyoya could see it in Tamaki's eyes, the worry, the passion, but most of all, he saw love.

He pulled Tamaki down to him by his shirt and kissed him, pulling away to answer with a simple "yes" before he flipped them over so Kyoya was on top.

Tamaki looked up at him with wide eyes and Kyoya decided to mass with him by whispering in his ear.

"What's wrong Daddy, Mommy got your tongue?" Tamaki's face went red with embarrassment as he used him hand to cover his mouth.

Kyoya took advantage of the moment and grabbed Tamaki's hands, pinning them above his head.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki who nodded, finding himself at a lack of words. Kyoya then proceeded to kiss Tamaki on the lips passionately, then moved to his jaw, making sure to kiss every spot. He slowly moved to Tamaki's neck, taking his time and making sure to miss his sweet spot for the first few times until he felt Tamaki starting to get impatient, only then did he kiss his his sweet spot. He loved the reaction he received so he kept kissing it until finally leaving a nice hickey there so he could find it easily later.

He let go of Tamaki's hands long enough to take off their shirts and Kyoya starting back to kissing down Tamaki's chest, leaving him a few more hickeys along his chest.

When Kyoya reached Tamaki's pants he stopped and crawled back up to face him.

"I love you." Kyoya smiled and kissed Tamaki, then got off the bed and walked into the living room, shirtless.


	6. I'm Here

Tamaki had been prone to panic attacks since middle school and didn't really have anyone to talk to about it.

One day, after the host club had left for home, Kyoya was packing up his things when he heard a strange wheezing sound coming from one of the changing rooms.

He worriedly walked over to the one where the sound was coming from.

"Hello? Are you ok in there?"

No answer.

"Can I come in?"

No answer.

"I'm coming in, ok?" Kyoya waited a few seconds and then pulled he curtain aside, where he saw Tamaki hyperventilating in the corner. His body shaking and sweating. He wasn't curled up in a ball or rocking back in forth as tv portrays it, but he had a distant stare and an expression of fear.

Kyoya closed the curtain an looked around to make sure there was no way Tamaki could hurt himself an kneeled next to him.

"Hello Tamaki. You're ok, listen to to me ok?" Kyoya paused for a second. "I want you to find 5 things you can see ok? Say them out loud if you can."

"The the the floor, curtain, the- you, mirror..."

"One more Tamaki, ok?"

"Ceiling."

"Good, now try to find 4 things you can touch, ok?"

"Shoes, wall, shirt, you"

"You're doing really good, now 3 things you can smell."

"Floor wax, tea and coffee."

"You're doing great. Now find 2 things you hear."

"Me and you"

"You're almost there, ok? Find one thing you can taste."

"Coffee, I can..."

"Tamaki, you're ok. Focus on breathing, ok? Breathe in 1. 2. 3. 4. Hold it 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. Breathe out 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. Keep going, you're ok."

"Kyoya..."

"I'm here, breathe. Ok, I need you to hold your hand out, alright? Then I need you to curl your fingers in one by one then back out the same way."

After a few minutes of gets Tamaki to slow his breathing and focus on the repetitive act of curling his fingers in and out, he stopped panicking. It was almost 6 a clock so Kyoya had one of his drivers take them to his house , as well as call Mr. Sup I and tell him Tamaki was staying at Kyoya's house for the night.

When they got to Kyoya's, he took Tamaki to his room and made him change into some of Kyoya's clothes while the maid washed his uniform. Tamaki laid down in Kyoya's bed and pulled Kyoya to sit on it with him. Tamaki then ended up cuddling Kyoya in his sleep without realizing it.

Kyoya didn't mind it at all, in fact, he rather enjoyed it.

While Kyoya and Tamaki slept that night, all was not peaceful as Tamaki's head was still full of his negative thoughts and his dream was full of everything that terrified him.

Tamaki was not having a nightmare, he was living though his panic attack, everything he wanted to escape was there.

_His father kicking him out._   
_Kyoya hating him._   
_His mother choosing to leave._   
_The death of the host club._   
_Failing school._   
_Living on the streets._   
_Starving._   
_Kyoya leaving him forever._   
_Never getting a job._   
_And his own death multiple times over, in many different ways._

He felt like there was no end to his suffering, until he felt himself being woken up. He didn't care what he was seeing, in fact his eyes were so teary he couldn't see much of anything, but he wrapped his arms around the person next to him and cried into their chest.

When Tamaki finally calmed down, he heard a soft voice. It was easily distinguished, but it was softer than normal, kinder and more loving. It made him cry more because it was Kyoya. It was him and he was there and he hadn't left him.

"Shhhhh, Tamaki, it's okay. I'm right here. You're ok. I'm not leaving you." It was Kyoya's voice, but it was softer.

Tamaki could feel Kyoya playing with his hair, which was probably a right mess by then, but for once, it didn't matter. He had Kyoya and out of all the things he dreamt, losing him was the worst. Losing him was worse than any death Tamaki could suffer.

"I'm not going anywhere Tamaki." Kyoya said calmly.

"Promise?" Tamaki muttered, catching Kyoya off guard.

"Promise. If you ever need someone to talk to, call me. I'll answer, no matter the time."

"Thank you. A million times thank you."

Why Kyoya said next, Tamaki didn't hear. He didn't heard Kyoya say "I love you." but he couldn't deny it. They loved each other.


	7. Wet Sheets

Tamaki and Kyoya had recently started living together after high school. Tamaki was working at a flower shop downtown and Kyoya was starting his own business while simultaneously attending college and working at a book store.

It was Tamaki's day off and Kyoya was studying in his room while Tamaki had decided to do his laundry. After pulling clothes in the washer and putting them in he dryer, forgetting to start in, he went to get his sheets. 

  
With his bed sheets waded up in his arms, he hummed one of his favorite songs loudly. It was only noon, so he had plenty of time to wash them. After starting the washer he made lunch for both himself and Kyoya. Around 2 he checked the dryer and realized he never started it.

With a sigh, he started the dryer and went to watch tv. When he couldn't find anything, he decided to run to the store to get groceries and just have something to do. He got back around 4 and started to cook dinner.

Tamaki being Tamaki, of course he burned the noodles and had to start over. When he was ready to finish the pasta sauce he found out that the ground beef in the freezer was freezer burnt, so he had to use the good steaks.

It was almost 6 by the time dinner was ready. After they ate, Tamaki and Kyoya took turns in the bathroom and Tamaki was entirely ready for bed. Not only that, but he was dead tired at 7 since he had been cleaning while Kyoya was in the shower, which, as Kyoya put it, was a miracle.

Kyoya had decided to go to his room for bed and Tamaki watched tv for an hour, which turned into 2 hours. When he finally went into his room and turned on the light, his drooping eyes bolted open. He had completely forgotten about his laundry. Tamaki prayed he was wrong and that he had switched the laundry, but at last, he never switched it.

He sighed and walked into Kyoya's and room, finding him on his laptop in bed. Tamaki was about to leave when Kyoya caught sight of him.

"Hello Tamaki."

  
"Uh hey, do you have any extra blankets?"

"Do you not have enough with the numerous blankets you horde in your room?" He ask, pushing up his glasses.

"Well... I kinda forgot to put my blankets in the washer, so I plan to sleep on the couch." This was embarrassing, completely embarrassing.

"Tamaki, you are much too tall to sleep on the couch."

"Well I don't have sheets on my bed."

"Take mine." Kyoya says after closing his laptop and getting out of bed.

"What?"

"I'm not quite as tall as you. Take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"What? No, I won't let you."

"You have work."

"You have school!"

"Your job pays more at the moment and I can always hide in the stacks."

"Fine, then we can just share your bed!"

Kyoya looked down and pushed his glasses up, "I have no problem with that. Do you?"

Tamaki was starting to become flustered as he had developed a rather large crush for the man in front of him.

"N-n-no no, I'm fine with that." Tamaki could feel his face heat up as Kyoya's eyes flicked back to his face.

"Good." Kyoya closed his laptop and put it on his desk with his glasses, took off his shirt and climbed into bed, his face to the wall.

Tamaki couldn't bring himself to take off his shirt as he laid down next to Kyoya, even if it was uncomfortable.

When Tamaki woke up, it was early morning. This was strange as he normally slept in, but he soon realized he wasn't in his room, or alone. In fact, he had his arms around someone and his head on their chest as they petted his hair. Kyoya.

"Good morning sleepy. I tried to get up, but you wouldn't let me." Kyoya said, a slight smile on his face and a book in his right hand.

"Morning..."


	8. May is for Mental Health Awareness

The host club had been preparing all night for the first day they would be open since the start of May. This was big, bigger than any other extravagant event or theme they had planned. Kyoya had done week of research and collaborated with employees at the hospital to ensure everything he found was true. 

Tamaki and Kyoya had built the displays and Mori put them up while Hunni and Haruhi made treats. Even the twins has stopped their normal shenanigans to help. They had decided that is would be best for them to design outfits and hang fliers. 

This month, the theme was metal health awareness and it was not going to be done in the traditional "host club" manor. It was to be a month where people were to be educated about the severity of the disorders some people faced. Support groups where to meet every day this month just to show people that weren't alone. There were going to be classes for those who wanted to learn and all of it was backed by the school itself. 

The whole thing has started when Haruhi had refused to wear the normal attire of the host club and instead wearing a support shirt. Instead of forcing them to change, Kyoya explained to the group the meaning of the shirt, which gave Tamaki he idea of the theme (even if his original idea was over zealous, his intentions were good).

People came and went and at the end of it all, Kyoya said something that really, shocked no one.

"If you haven't figured it out based upon the topically pristine appearance of the room, I have minor OCD." Kyoya stated as he was cleaning up for the day, tapping his papers on he table so they were even and laying he perfectly on top of his laptop. 

"Are we suppose to be surprised?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, receiving a shrug for an answer. 

"It doesn't really come as a surprise, although I'm sure that we can all try to help out. After everything we've learned, it seems inevitable that we should and I myself apologize for all the messes I make. All the ones that you get dragged into and as your boyfriend, can try my best to ovoid in the first place." Tamaki said in his topical regal voice, a smile on his face. 

"You two are dating?" Haruhi practically shouts.

"Bout time." Kaoru mutters

"And you called us the homosexual supporting cast?"

"Yay! Why is Kyoya-Chan red?"

"I believe he's embarrassed."


	9. Complicated or Not

"Excuse me ladies but I must use the restroom." Tamaki smiled at his company as he stood up to use the restroom. As he walked past he gave Kyoya a sideways glance.

Kyoya saw this and understood. He mentally began counting the seconds until he reached a time that seemed inconspicuous. He stood up himself and made his own way to the bathroom. 

"Hello beautiful." Tamaki smiles sweetly and wraps his arm around Kyoya's waist, leaving a slow kiss on his lips. "How is the most beautiful boyfriend on the planet?"

"You appear to be doing well." With Kyoya retorts and Tamaki blushes slightly and kissed him again. 

Tamaki pulls away with a smile and wraps both his arms around Kyoya who does the same. 

"I love you." Tamaki tells him. "You are my world and after today, we will be able to tell everyone. I promise from now on, if you're ready then I'm ready."

Kyoya leans in and kisses Tamaki, their kisses soon become more heated as Tamaki is slowly being pushed up against the wall. He smiles into the kiss and Kyoya takes the chance to deepen it. Tamaki may be physically stronger but he always loves that Kyoya makes him feel safe in being powerless. 

They didn't have to say anything out loud, the way they held each other, the way they smiled, everything they did was their form of communication. With just a look, Kyoya could say everything he wanted and Tamaki could too. 

As their kisses got more and more heated, Kyoya held Tamaki's hips to the wall and Tamaki's hands slipped under Kyoya's shirt. 

In passing, Tamaki may seem like the one who was overly flirty and sensual, Kyoya was the one who normally started the more heated of their sessions. 

Kyoya slowly started to kiss down Tamaki's jawline, his boyfriend's head instinctively rolling to the other side, allowing Kyoya more room. 

Kyoya pulled away and looked in to a Tamaki's eyes, asking for permission in their own way, but Tamaki shook his head and looked down. Kyoya turns his head to face him and slowly kisses Tamaki's lips to showed how much love he felt for him, to show him it was okay.

"Oh. My. God." 

Tamaki looked over Kyoya's shoulder and saw one of the people he was the most scared of telling, one of the people whose rejection he feared most, granted Kaoru wasn't his favorite person, but he was one of his closest friends. 

"Kaoru wait." Tamaki yelled as Kaoru ran out. "Kaoru!"

Tamaki pushed past Kyoya and chased after Kaoru. When he got into the main room, Kyoya was right behind him. Out of instinct, Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's hand. 

"Kaoru please don't do this."

"Why? Just about everyone thought so, it's only fair now for the costumers to know." Kaoru said directly to them. He climbs on top of a table. "Everyone, Tamaki is screwing Kyoya, get over it." Kaoru yells. 

  
"Actually it's the other way around." Kyoya says plainly, one hand intertwined with Tamaki's and using the other to push up his glasses.

Tamaki however, is using his free hand to try and cover his blush, yet he was terrified. Everyone is staring at they in wide eyed surprise.

"Did you just expose Tamaki as a bottom?" Hikaru asked jokingly.

"No, it's not like that." Tamaki mutters barely loud enough to hear, pulling his hand from his face and lacing his arm with Kyoya's. "I just... I just like to be able to be quiet and I guess, for lack of a better word, introverted for once. It's complicated." 

Tamaki had completely embarrassed himself so he buried his head in Kyoya's shoulder. He just wanted to curl up and hide, but at the same time he didn't want to let go of Kyoya. 

"Well complicated or not, you're still Tamaki to us. This doesn't change anything." Haruhi finally pipes up from the silence.


	10. Ouran High Writing Club [1]

*Tamaki and Kyoya are sophomores*

  
"Excuse me, is this the writing club?" Kyoya asks as he peers into a dark room wheee on person, a blond boy, sits in front of a computer.

"Yes." He says, turning to face Kyoya and wearing a black hoodie (above). "Welcome to Hell. I'm the only one here, but honestly I only write fanfics for ships."

"Oh, it's that kind of club." Kyoya was starting to rethink joining this club, even if it would look good on a college application.

"No no no! Not really. There are others in the club and they write other things. Hunni, the cheerleader's flyer is in the club. He writes short stories. Mori, the basketball player writes poetry I think...nobody has ever read it besides him. The Hitachiin twins are in the club but don't show often and Haruhi Fujioka writes mysteries! So please don't go." the blond says frantically, a blush covering in his cheeks.

"Interesting," Kyoya adjusts the bag on his shoulder and walks in. He sits down in a chair and lays his bag on his lap. "I'm Kyoya Ootori and you are?" Kyoya holds out his hand.

The blond smiles and shakes Kyoya's hand. 

"I'm Tamaki Suou. Hey, aren't you the president of the mathematics and the chess club and class president 3 years in a row? Why do you want to be in this one? You could be in almost anyone you want. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, but why? Sorry, I tend to babble but you can stop me at anytime." Tamaki smiles, kicking himself for talking so much. 

The small blush at Tamaki had spread and grew all over his face till he looked like a cherry when Kyoya smirked. Tamaki knew everything about Kyoya, they had been in the same classes since he moved to town during late in elementary school and Tamaki had a crush on him since junior high. Of course Kyoya would never like him, he's straight, right? He's never really said he had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. So maybe he had a chance. Now his crush was probably obvious, but at least the room was dark. 

Kyoya was having a hard time seeing Tamaki in the dark and didn't really know who it was until he heard the name. Tamaki was the son of a billionaire, but no one else knew, besides the office aids like Kyoya. Tamaki had moved to town young and hadn't made headlines since. It was obvious he kept a low profile as he was never in pictures with his father and was always "sick" on club picture days. Nobody is sick on the same day, every year for 4 years in a row and not sick any other day. 

As Kyoya thought, the image of this boy became more clear in his head and his eyes adjusted to the dark. Tamaki looked much better in person than in pictures, but not really. His hair is a much more beautiful blond, but it's a total mess. His eyes are as vibrant as a gem, but they were half lidded with sleep deprivation. His skin is as perfect as can be, but he has large bags underneath his eyes. Of course he still has his charming smile that's as bright as ever. He was wrapped up in a deep blue blanket on a swiveling desk chair with only his head and hand showing and his laptop on a desk before him. This is simultaneously on of the most adorable and yet, awful things Kyoya has ever seen. He could tell by looking at his that he's severely dehydrated, sleep deprived and hasn't eaten. As if to back his hypothesis, Tamaki's stomach growled loudly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit hungry." Tamaki says as he looks down, one hand traveling inside the blanket to rest on his stomach. 

Without saying a word Kyoya pulls a granola bar and a water bottle out of his bag and gives them to Tamaki. At first he refuses but he soon takes it, giving in to his hunger. 

"Thank you Kyoya." Tamaki mutters, a bit embarrassed. He had forgotten to eat, he had actually been sitting here for hours because his brain decided he needed to be hyper-focused. 

It's a terrible thing that goes with his ADD. Honestly, if he didn't get pulled out of it, he probably would have been there all night. Tamaki ate the granola bar and set the water down. He searched in his bag for his pills, but he couldn't find them. Of course, the one time he remembers them he forgets to bring them with him. He sighed and drank to water. 

"What's the matter?" Kyoya's normally tone had changed to one of worry. 

"I forgot to bring my pill, so naturally this is the day I need them." He replied, tired of always doing this. 

"Well... So what were you writing, I guess, what show is your fanfiction for?" Kyoya wasn't interested really, he just didn't want to continue on the topic of medication as it may be a sensitive issue depending on what the pills are for. 

"Well, uh, it's actually... it's actually-"

"By your hesitance, I assume it's either a guilty pleasure show or it handles a controversial subject, so I'm guessing it's about a gay or lesbian couple or something along those lines."

"Yay, it is. I just didn't know how comfortable you would be with it..."

"Honestly? That was your worry?" Kyoya gave a slight chuckle when Tamaki shook his head yes. "You do know that I myself prefer men, right?"

"I thought you were straight! Wait, as you gay, bi, pan, or what?"

Kyoya chuckled a bit for simply replied, "I'm bi, I just tend to lean my towards men."

Tamaki was about to explode. Not only was he talking to his crush like a normal person, but the guy he has a crush on isn't straight! Which in Tamaki's case, was a miracle. Hell, Tamaki was starting to think he was the only person in the whole school that wasn't straight. I mean, Tamaki was out and proud to be pansexual but he felt a little alone. The only people he knew that weren't straight was an 8th grader named Haruhi, who was nonbinary and pan, they're pretty cool, but for once Tamaki wasn't as alone. 

"So, you wanted to join the club." Tamaki smiled and to his surprise, so did Kyoya.


	11. Ouran High Writing Club [2]

It had been a few months since Kyoya had joined the Writing club and he enjoyed it immensely and had gotten a lot closer to a certain blond and had begun to really like him. He felt safe with Tamaki, enough so that he let his walls down and now he felt dangerously close to him. 

  
"Ok, we have to work on the posters for club day." Kyoya states as he looks at all the markers, stencils and poster board in front of him in Tamaki's room. Tamaki was behind him, sitting backwards in his desk chair next to his bed.

"Come on Kyoya, we don't need all this. If we make the posters too elaborate then we'll scare off all the bookworms." Tamaki whined.

"What?" Kyoya turned to look at his friend.

"I was friends with the group of kids that are always in the library, well 2 or 3 didn't like me, but I know them. This club was meant for them. All they want is a plain brown poster with black block letters and if you must use a stencil, use the book one and use blue paint." Embarrassed,

"As you sure that'll work?" Kyoya was a bit taken a back by Tamaki's bounty of ideas to draw on the bookworms.

"Ya, of course we can make 2 posters as the bookworms will wander through the stands before the big group shows up. After they big group gets there we can put up a poster and a new signature sheet that will draw in the extroverts, Hunni can make that."

"How do you know all this?"

"I told you, I was one of the bookworms. I had a short hair cut, I was almost always wearing a sweater, jeans and sneakers. I also had glasses. Now I just traded in my sweaters for t-shirts and hoodies and I still wear jeans though."

"Glasses, really?"

Tamaki groaned and fell back on his bed. "Yes, ok? I have contacts."

Kyoya was curious now. He never really pictured Tamaki with glasses, but muscle deterioration didn't care about the type of person, it's genetic.

"I find this rather interesting, may I see your glasses?"

"You... want me to put on my glasses?"

"I'm just curious as to what it would look like, I can't picture it."

With a sigh, Tamaki got off the bed, walked into his connecting bathroom and grabbed his glasses out of the cabin above his sink. He took out his contacts hesitantly.

Tamaki hated the the way he looked with glasses. He hates how bad the made his peripheral vision and how small his field of view got. He also hated that his glasses made his face look bigger than it was and made his eyebrows look huge.

Tamaki put on his glasses and looked in the mirror. He sighed again in dismay of how he looked, but he walked out of the bathroom, instantly feeling self conscious. He rubbed his left arm with his hand, looking away from Kyoya to hide his blush.

Lucky for Kyoya that Tamaki wasn't looking at him or he would have seen Kyoya's amazed look and slight blush.

"S-so do you want to clean up the poster stuff and watch a movie or something..." Tamaki mentally kicked himself for being so awkward, he figured Kyoya already found him weird and was starting to dislike him. Stupid glasses making him over thinking and worry and self conscious and honestly, scared.

"Sure." Kyoya replied as he pulled himself together.

The two boys began picking things up, their hands brushing ever now and then, until they both reached for the same marker and their hands rest on top of each other's. For a moment neither moved, Kyoya's hand was on top, but soon Tamaki became flustered and pulled his hand back with the last marker. He rushed to put things away as a distraction from what had just happened, but Kyoya worried that he had been wrong to get attached to Tamaki.

When he finished putting things away he put on a movie that he knew Kyoya liked and sat on his bed to watch it. Kyoya had stayed on the floor, do Tamaki pulled him onto the bed.

He move was long and Tamaki was tired, so he ended up falling asleep... on Kyoya's shoulder, who did his best not to move. He wasn't at all apposed to what was happening, but he knew Tamaki would pull away in embarrassment if he woke up like this.

Kyoya took Tamaki's glasses off of him and put them on the end table. He pulled Tamaki's blanket up to cover him the best he could and wiped his bangs out of his face. Somehow, Tamaki managed to look sad even in his sleep. It made Kyoya frown, but at least he was sleeping. The way he looked most days he didn't seem to get much.

When the movie ended Kyoya stayed where he was, holding Tamaki for a while. He checked the time and it was almost 6, so he rested Tamaki's head on the pillow as got off the bed. He felt bed that they hadn't really done anything, so he quickly made a Writing Club poster the way Tamaki said, wrote him a note and left.

When Tamaki woke up a few hours later, he saw a piece of paper on his end table with his glasses. He put on his glasses and read the note.

_You were right about the poster. I made it by the way. Sorry I had to leave and didn't want to wake you since you were finally getting some sleep. -Kyoya_

Tamaki was surprised. He made the poster? He got up and looked at the poster Kyoya had made. He ran his fingers across the neat handwriting and smiled.

Tamaki decided to take a shower, so he grabbed his clothes and did so. When he got in bed, he started writing and kept writing till well past midnight before he finally went to sleep. **(Also, literally me rn)**

In the morning, Tamaki was his normal sluggish self at school, but he faked being well rested in hopes of tricking Kyoya, it didn't work.


	12. Ouran High Writing Club [3]

After school, Tamaki went to the club room to tell Hunni his new job, of course Mori would help.

Soon Kyoya was there too and walked up behind Tamaki.

"Why didn't you sleep more?" Kyoya whispered in Tamaki's ear, startling him.

"What'd do ya mean? I slept." Tamaki whispered back.

"Sure, I'm guessing you didn't go to bed till one or so, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Sleep deficit can mimic being drunk and you look hammered. So by assessing your behavior I can tell you have had less than 5 hours of sleep."

"Dang your smart." Tamaki dropped his body intolerant his normal chair, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping up in a blanket. Kyoya sat in a chair opposite him and they continued talking in a normal tone.

By the end of the club meeting, Tamaki was basically asleep on his feet and in no condition to walk down stairs, let alone drive home. So after everyone was gone, Kyoya carried Tamaki to his car and put him in the passenger seat. Kyoya put on his seatbelt and got in the driver's seat to take them both home.

When they got to Tamaki's house, Kyoya again had to carry him to his room. He put him in his bed, but he had to wake him up so he could take out his contacts and run through his afternoon routine. Instead of actually doing anything productive, Tamaki took out his contracts, changed into pj's and got in bed. Kyoya sat on the side of the bed to say goodbye, but Tamaki pulled him onto the bed instead.

"Kyoya..."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Tamaki slurred tiredly.

Kyoya was surprised for a moment, wondered what he should do or what to say or if Tamaki would remember any of this, but 4 words fell out of his mouth that he wasn't even sure of.

"I love you too." Was what he said and after he said it, Tamaki smiled and curled up against his chest. Kyoya slowly wrapped his arms around the blond, unsure of his actions. What he said was true, but he didn't know for how long.

"Kyoya, will you stay with me?" Tamaki asked tiredly.

"Sure, but I'll have to get clothes from my house."

"You can just wear mine, not like we have uniforms or anything. It's called boyfriend fashion." Tamaki's words were only half understandable as he talked, well muttered.

Kyoya shook his head and texted his brother that he was staying at a friend's and asking him to tell their mom.

"Okay, is staying here. So where are your pajamas and where are I sleeping?"

"Top right drawer and right here silly!" Tamaki laughed. He was definitely delusional.

"Tamaki," Kyoya had just opened the drawer and was looked in it.

"Yes'm?"

"Did you take your pills?"

"No, I can't find them!"

"They're right here." Kyoya says, pulling the bottle out of the drawer with his pajamas. He also pulls out a pair of soft pants and a shirt to change in the bathroom. When he was done, he noticed that the legs of the pants were quite long on him. He sighed and left the bathroom, put his glasses in the end table and got in the bed with Tamaki, facing the opposite direction.

"Kyoya, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why don't you look at me?"

"Because when you come to your senses tomorrow you'll regret it."

"Please?" Tamaki asked sweetly. "Come on, it's Friday. You'll definitely wake up first, so it won't matter." He added groggily. Kyoya groaned and rolled over to face Tamaki, who snuggled up to his chest instently. **(Almost as instant as my coffee)**

It was quite for a few minutes and Kyoya was almost asleep, until Tamaki rolled over, his butt ending up against Kyoya's crotch.

"Kyoya? Do penguins have knees? Wait, do penguins produce milk? Did you know that humans are the only mammals that drink the mold of another mammal? Plants have feelings so that mean that vegetarians are still hurting the plants. Wait, if plants and animals have feelings and we eat both, are we twice as bad? Wait do pigeons even have feelings?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Yes. No and yes. Now go to sleep." Kyoya sighs.Tamaki shifts a bit, causing his butt to rub against Kyoya in a certain places that only made their situation more awkward and yet more enjoyable.

In the morning, Tamaki found that he had actually slept really well and was fully rested, but when he tried to move, he felt arms around him. At first he was about to panic, but remembered who it was. Of course that wasn't any better because now he felt a shit ton of anxiety. It seemed like every self conscious thought he ever had came rush into his brain, but at the same time, he was happy.

He lay there for a while soaking in his uncomfortable joy of his favorite memories. When he heard Kyoya stir, he pretended to be asleep as he had promised that Kyoya would wake first. The only thing Tamaki was thinking, was praying his governess didn't come in his room, looking for him at breakfast time. Of course, now that he has thought about it, it would probably happen due to his luck, then again she even forgot to give Tamaki altars his pills, so she wasn't the best.

When Tamaki felt Kyoya get out of the bed, he rolled over and pretended to wake up. Then he saw a rare sight, Kyoya with messy hair and wearing Tamaki's clothes. The sight was enough to turn Tamaki's cheeks red and send his mind spiraling into a gutter. He couldn't help but hope he would see this scene again and again.

As quietly as he could, Tamaki got up and hugged Kyoya from behind, startling him. Tamaki whispered a good morning in his ear, reached around him and grabbed his pills.

"So, how did you like sharing a bed last night?" Tamaki asked from the bathroom while putting in contacts.

"Well, apart from your constant string of nonsensical babbling, it's was actually rather decent." Kyoya replied.

Tamaki leaned out of the bathroom with a smirk. "So you even enjoyed the cuddling?"

Kyoya stopped midway through putting his glasses on. When he collected himself, he put on his glasses and walked over to Tamaki.

"Yes, I did quite enjoy that, but the actual highlight was when you had rolled over to face away from me," Kyoya had kept walking toward Tamaki, backing him into a wall and placing his hands on Tamaki's hips to hold him to the wall "the fact that you had moved so you're ass was up against a rather sensitive area and you just kept wiggling and moving against me. That was definitely the highlight."

Kyoya began to lean into Tamaki slowly, looking to his eyes for permission, but instead being pulled into a kiss.

When they pulled away, Tamaki said, "ya know, my clothes look good on you. You should stay over and wear them more often or you could just stay over without any clothes." Tamaki smirked and kissed Kyoya again


	13. I Miss You

*video chat started*

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Hello Tamaki. It wasn't that great. The rest of the hosts aren't very easy to deal with."

"That's what I deal with. Do you have a theme yet?"

"No, nobody will agree on one, they all just argued today between Hawaiian, Carnaval, or animals for the theme, in the end they decided against all of them!"

"Hm, go with superheroes. We've done similar things that go over well so it'll be perfect."

"Plus it can easily be put together in a week and it's cheep!"

Tamaki laughed at how happy Kyoya was with the low priced idea. He look rather adorable when he got excited, but then came the question he didn't want to hear.

"How long will you be gone again?"

Tamaki's smile fell for a second, but he forced another.

"Only a week or two more." He had said that for the last month and a half. Even he himself was starting to doubt it and he really missed his boyfriend. He missed the smell of his shampoo and his cologne. He missed how you could always tell he ironed his clothes every morning and how effortlessly smart he is. He missed the soft feeling of his lips and the way he was always awkward about holding hands. He missed just laying down and holding him after a long day. He missed how peaceful he looked when he slept. He missed everything. "I promise this time."

Kyoya had had a particularly bad day. Normally he would have just gone home with Tamaki and make Tamaki hold himbut Tamaki wasn't here. Normally when Tamaki held him, he would hum and Kyoya could feel his chest vibrate when he did. Honestly, though he would never tell anyone else, it made him feel more comfortable and safe.

"Tamaki..."

"Yes Mommy?" Tamaki smiled softly, he could tell Kyoya was trying to say something that was a bit hard for him.

"Will you, will you sing to me?" Kyoya felt a bit embarrassed asking, but he

"Of course love." Tamaki hated the way it sounded when he sings, but Kyoya liked it so that was all that mattered in the moment.

As Tamaki started to sing, Kyoya felt a little better, even if he wasn't always on key. But what made it all perfect was that it wasn't just any song, it was their song, the song they always listened to in the car and, at least Kyoya's my case, when he missed his boyfriend.

Kyoya honestly didn't know what to do. This always seems to make him smile, listening to him. As Kyoya listened to him a small tear ran down his cheek. He didn't know if it was happy or sad because he felt both in that moment.

After a week of video chatting for hours every night, Kyoya got home from class, tired and just upset in general. He didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to see Tamaki, to be with him really. There was something to be said for just laying together silently.

Kyoya sat at his desk looking at his contacts and found Tamaki and started a video chat.

"Hi mommy." Tamaki said softly, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi." Kyoya said crossing his arms and putting his head down on them.

"Are you ok love?" Tamaki looked worried and Kyoya noticed he was walking.

"Where are you?" Kyoya questioned worriedly.

Kyoya jumped when his bedroom door opened and he saw a familiar mop of blond hair.

"Right where I'm supposed to be." Tamaki smiled at his boyfriend and ended the call.

Another tear escaped Kyoya's eye, only this time it was definitely happy. The emotion on Kyoya's face was pure joy, then it changed.

"Why didn't you tell be you were coming home today! Are you kidding me! What if you were on the plane when I called? You wouldn't have been able to answer! Do you know how worried I would have been? Seriously, think about other people before pulling stupid stunts like this!"

Tamaki was scared that Kyoya was actually mad at him, until he stormed over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't you ever do this again, understand?" Kyoya's voice was slightly muffled as he had his head buried in Tamaki's chest.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smiled. He muttered "I missed you too" and kissed Kyoya's head.


	14. Support In The Hardest Times

Kyoya and Tamaki had grown close over the last few weeks, though Tamaki still wanted more he wasn't going to push. The last week had been amazing and Kyoya was even confident enough to say that he could tell when something was wrong from a single conversation.

Since it was a Saturday, Kyoya decided to text Tamaki to see if he wanted to hang out. 

_Kyoya: good morning Tamaki._   
_Tamaki: Hi and good morning._

Something was wrong. 

_Kyoya: What's wrong?_   
_Tamaki: nothing._   
_Kyoya:Lies. What's the matter?_   
_Tamaki: They found my mom_   
_Kyoya: Really? Isn't that good?_   
_Tamaki: She died a few years ago. She was living under her madden name. She didn't want us to find her._   
_Kyoya: I'm so sorry!_   
_Tamaki: It's ok. Didn't really expect otherwise._   
_Kyoya: You're upset, I can tell. I'll be over in 10 with cookies._   
_Tamaki: Really Kyoya, you don't have too._   
_Kyoya: Too late._

Kyoya changed out of his pjs and into regular clothes, told his maid where he was going and stopped for a dozen chocolate chip cookies as well as 5 chocolate bars, Tamaki's favorite. 

Kyoya would have made it to Tamaki's house in 7 minutes if he didn't stop to get them each a coffee on his way. For such a skinny person, Tamaki ate a lot of sweets and other junk food. 

When Kyoya got to Tamaki's, the maid let him in because they were on very good terms since he had covered for her when Tamaki snuck out. Kyoya made his way up to Tamaki's room, the maid knocked for him since his hands were full. 

When Tamaki answered the door it was obvious he had been crying. Kyoya put the snacks and drinks on Tamaki's bedside table and gave him a hug. Tamaki laid his head on Kyoya shoulder sadly and hugged him back. 

"Are you going to be at school on Monday?" Kyoya asked, only receiving a snuffle in response. "Let's sit on the bed."

Tamaki nodded and the two pulled out of the hug, Kyoya leaving his hand on Tamaki's back. They sat next to each other on the bed. Kyoya smiled softly as he looked into Tamaki's eyes. He grabbed a tissue out of the box on the table and wiped away his tears. 

"It's okay Tamaki. I can tell you're upset but at least she's safe now and you'll always know where she is. She's looking over you and she's in your memories." Kyoya wiped Tamaki's messy hair out of his face. It was strange how different, how broken he looked now compared to normal. "Just remember all the fun times you had with her, all the good memories you have together."

Tamaki nodded slowly. He remembered his mom helping his study, the two of them telling each other secrets at the dinner table before he lived with his father, he remembered how she taught him piano. How she put his hand on top of hers, then as he learned she put his hand on he bottom and later playing in two part harmony together. 

Tamaki rested his arms on his knees and finally let out all of his tears. Kyoya sat next to him, rubbing Tamaki's back with one hand as Tamaki held his other one. 

After a while, Tamaki had no tears left to cry. He sat back on the bed feeling numb. Kyoya put the cookies, candies and the coffee between the two and they indulged on the snacks. Tamaki sat on one side of the bed with Kyoya on the other. At some point Kyoya covered them with a blanket and turned on the tv. 

The two spent the most the day in silence except for the tv and when Tamaki would occasionally tell Kyoya a story about his mom. When he would cry, Kyoya was always there with a tissue. This was the softer side of Kyoya that Tamaki loved.


	15. How Did They End Up Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based on the start of my relationship with a toxic ex. Obviously it's a loose and romanticized version but still. I was considering deleting this chapter for that reason but it felt stupid to do that so here it is.

The host club was at their normal meeting when Tamaki stood up. This was not unusual as he tended to be rather dramatic about even the smallest of things, but what he said shocked them all.

"Everyone, I need your help. I have a crush and, well, I'm not the most confident."

"Tamaki you literally flirt with girls everyday. It's our job." Haruhi says with a mixture of disbelief and irritation.

"Yes, but that's in a large group and this will more than likely be one on one. Tamaki is nothing if not a self contradictory fool." Kyoya interjected with roll of his eyes.

"Well Tamaki, it seems you need some of Kyoya's patented 'devine intervention' as he says." Hikaru adds and Kaoru suppresses a laugh.

Mori simply shakes his head and Hunni claps with joy.

"So who is it Tamaki?" Hunni practically squeals.

"Well, she's in Kyoya and my class and I think you all know her, Suguha Kirigaya." Tamaki says awkwardly. 

All around the table eyes go wide. Even Mori was in shock at the information. Mori shook him head, got up and felt, his only thought being that he would only help if absolutely necessary. Of course he was closely followed by Hunni, who wanted to go talk to his other friends and come up with his own plan to help Tamaki. That left Hikaru and Kaoru evilly laughing and generally being no help. Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi carried on with the meeting, Tamaki's crush only coming up briefly before moving on.

The next day Tamaki was dragged off by the twins as soon as he stepped inside. When they finally let go of him they were in the music hall. Neither of them would tell him a thing until the doors open again and Mori, Hunni, and Suguha walk in talking among them selfs. Haruhi, who had been there when they had arrived, pushed Tamaki toward the bother girl as Mori and Hunni made themselves scarce.

"H-h-hey Suguha..." Tamaki said with a blush. "So are y-"

"Will you go out with me?" Yuki half shouted.

"What? Yes! I mean yes. That's what I was-"

"I know, Hunni and Kyoya told me." She said shyly, kicking the floor.

"Well then, can I walk you to class?" Tamaki asks shyly. She nods and takes his hand as they walk to class.

Hikaru looks the the couch on the other side of the room and asks, "so how did that devine intervention feel? Huh Kyoya?"

Kyoya stands up with a smile. "I'm glad he's happy," was his simple reply and it was true.

All that night Kyoya argued with his own brain about how he felt. It was true that he was glad that Tamaki was happy but not that he was happy with _her_. The next day, Tamaki said nothing as it ate him alive to see Tamaki with her, holding hands with her, flirting with her, happy and sick with the overwhelming joy of their new relationship.

Tamaki and Kyoya texted everyday all summer when Tamaki found out his girlfriend spent hours on the phone with another guy and would go days without talking to Tamaki. Tamaki was honestly really sad and it took a lot for him, but he ended it with her, but Kyoya was still there.

Kyoya cheered him up, he made Tamaki smile when things got bed, they laughed together and Tamaki who hated mornings got up at 4am so he could talk to Kyoya before he went to the school's summer classes. Later in the summer, Kyoya told Tamaki that he had a crush on someone and gave Tamaki a list of 10 names that included his crush.

And with Tamaki's inferior skills of deduction, he managed to 3, of of which was himself, because of Kyoya's relationships with the people in the list. Through much pestering, Tamaki finally managed to get Kyoya to admit that it was Tamaki he had a crush on.

Tamaki took a few days to realize he felt the same way. The pair would call at night and Kyoya would always fall asleep with Tamaki on he phone. One night after Kyoya was asleep, Tamaki whispered "I love you too" and hung up.

When Tamaki's family got home from vacation, the first thing he did was find Kyoya and when he did, he kissed him. Pulling him into a tight hug and telling him how much he missed him, how much he loved him.

The two of them were perfect and it was plain to see that, but only a month later they were forced apart by jealousy and fear. In the time they were apart, they dated other people to make one another jealous and they were both successful, but later on they were able to be together once more. They moved on from what scared they because they knew they were stronger this time and this time they were together forever."

"Wow momma, grandpas were really weird weren't they?" A little boy asked his mother who had just finished telling him about how his grandparents had ended up together.

"Yes baby, I guess they were." She says, tearing up when she remembers her dads and how much they loved their little family.

"Will we ever go back to Japan so I can meet them momma?" He asked.

"No. Grandpa Tamaki and Papa Kyoya are with Mushi in the safe place, remember?"

"Do you think that they play fetch with Mushi there? She loved to play fetch." He looks up at his mother who is driving.

"I'm sure they are." She smiles back at her little boy who had lost the dog only a few weeks ago before looking back to the road. "Don't worry baby, after you you live your life, which will be a long time, you'll get to see them."

She smiles and looks back at him again as their car is hit by a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road.

When the little boy opens his eyes, he is holding his mother's hand and standing outside white gates.

"Momma, where are we?"

"The good place. I'm sorry baby, but you have to stay out here so you can go back to daddy, but I can't go back with you. I'm sorry baby, I love you."

She pulls him to her in a hug and when she lets go, she walks through the gates. The lituboy stand there and watches and a blond man and and a black haired man hug his momma before he wakes up in a hospital.

He sits up and sees his dad crying next to him. He reaches out to comfort him and says "mommy is home. She's in the good place with her daddies."


	16. Always and Forever

**(Post high school, Tamaki and Kyoya live together)**

  
"Hey Kyoya. So how do you feel today?" Tamaki asked softly, sitting next to his boyfriend on the couch.

"Are you really going to ask every day? You should know by know how I feel because it's always the same." Kyoya replied. His voice was at a monotone that would seem normal to anyone else, but Tamaki knew the difference.

Kyoya's self esteem had been slowly going down for a few years now. Nobody else really noticed the decrease in Kyoya's input for the club as of recent or that he hasn't scolded the twins in quite some time.

For Tamaki, it was easy to see what was happening and he loves his boyfriend far too much not to try his best to cheer him up. It took a while but Tamaki realized the best thing he could do right now was be there.

Tamaki didn't care if Kyoya didn't want to go out like they use to because they could always just cuddle on the couch. Tamaki could always shower Kyoya in affection on extra bad days and sometimes on those days they would just cuddle in bed. Sometimes even holding hands would take a lot and on those days they just enjoyed each other's company.

It wasn't hard to see how much Tamaki cared and it was obvious that Kyoya did too. It all just depended on how Kyoya felt from day to day. 

Today, however, was not a good day. Tamaki smiled and kissed Kyoya's forehead and hovered his hand above Kyoya's, looking to him for an ok. Kyoya simply leaned his head on Tamaki and took his hand, the smallest of smiles on his face, but to Tamaki it was huge and beautiful. He missed the days when they would laugh together.

Which gave Tamaki an idea. The pair use to play a lot of board games and Tamaki was sure he still had some in the cabinets, but Tamaki slowly drifted off to sleep without realizing it. When he woke, Kyoya was also asleep.

Tamaki moved his small boyfriend so he was actually laying down on the couch before he went to search for the games and make some food befit was close to lunch time.

Tamaki managed to find some old board games and cards after a few minutes of searching. The one he chose was a gift from his father and he has always loved it. He use to play Machi Koro with the maids whenever they had a chance, it was also a game that he and Kyoya use to play a lot. Of course Kyoya was won, except for one time and Tamaki was sure that Kyoya had let him win somehow.

When Tamaki came back, he had warmed up soup for lunch and had the game in hand. Kyoya looked a bit confused at first but shook his head when he realized what the game was.

Tamaki sat next to his boyfriend and gave him his soup and began to eat his own. When they finished Tamaki curled up next to Kyoya and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"Are you ready to lose this game?" Tamaki asked, joking to hide his concern.

"I won't be the one losing." Kyoya said firmly, looking Tamaki in the eyes. Tamaki quickly took the chance to kiss Kyoya's lips but pulling away quickly.

He pulled away sooner than he liked but he knew Kyoya wasn't in the mood so he made it quick. Tamaki smiled, his eyes swimming with worry that he had upset Kyoya, but he got nothing in return. It was almost like Kyoya wasn't even there.

"We don't have to play the game. We could always just sit and talk, even just being with you makes me happy. It won't upset me but I need to know baby." Tamaki hated this. He hated how bad Kyoya felt, how much he hurt and Tamaki wanted to fix it even though nobody said he could.

When Kyoya didn't answer, Tamaki just curled up on the couch next to him, laying his head on Kyoya's shoulder. Tamaki took one of his boyfriend's hands in his. He played with his fingers and drawing circles on palm with a finger. Kyoya rested his head in Tamaki's, making the blond smile.

Tamaki loved Kyoya. Even if he wasn't the happiest, most positive or lively person, he had an undeniably softer personality once you knew him. Tamaki loved how warm his laugh was and how sweet he looked when he smiled, how delicate he looked when he wasn't feeling up to much or how he was always loving no matter what. Tamaki loved how soft his hands are and how comfortably they fit his, he loves how he almost always let Tamaki play with his fingers when he was nervous, how Kyoya would put his hand on Tamaki's knee if he saw Tamaki getting restless or nervous. Tamaki loved how even though they both had their own issues, they took care of each other when they could and Kyoya wouldn't tell but he loved it too.

They took care of each other. They promised from the start they would and they do. Tamaki could get to be a bit much for Kyoya but he couldn't leave and Kyoya could fall victim to his own imagination but Tamaki couldn't leave him.

Sometimes Tamaki was an ass or had no focus, but Kyoya loved him despite it and for it at the same time.

Sometimes Kyoya brought himself down, but Tamaki made sure he didn't believe that for long and loves him for it because it was part of him and Tamaki loves him always and forever.


	17. Ring

For Tamaki and Kyoya separation was toxic and happiness was with each other. Kyoya is Tamaki's drug and he's addicted to no end, but it was irritating at times.

Tamaki needed Kyoya for stability and vise versa. Even if Tamaki was the romantic one, Kyoya always had a surprise for his boyfriend.

These surprises were typically met with skepticism while Tamaki's romanticisms were met with eye rolls.

To most outsiders the pair look like best friends that were becoming toxic because they would call each other an ass or stupid whenever they would have conversations with the host club, but in reality it made them stronger.

The pair were sickeningly sweet if you ever hear them in a conversation with only one another, or at least one would be sweet or there would be an overwhelming number of innuendoes and inside jokes, otherwise they were an old married couple.

They were about as far from toxic as you could get when they're together.

They joked, they smiled, they love, they laugh and most of all, the belong.

Tamaki was terrible at keeping secrets though, so Kyoya quickly figured out what he was getting for their anniversary, but Tamaki would never expect what Kyoya would soon purchase for the pair.

"Hello Tamaki." Kyoya says are he walks into their home.

He walks over to where Tamaki is seated on the couch and leans down for a kiss. When they pull away Tamaki looks up at his boyfriend happily.

"Welcome home baby. How were your classes?"

"Normal. We learned how to insert and use a tracheal breathing tube. Is your essay almost done?"

"Sounds like fun and yes, I have to write my conclusion but that's it."

Kyoya nods, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and Tamaki goes back to slowly tapping away at the computer keys. After a few minutes Tamaki closes his laptop and puts it away. He scoots next to Kyoya and takes his hand, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey baby?"

"Huh?"

"I found our notes from high school. They were in the keepsake box with the pendant I got you."

"The 'T' pendant?"

"Yep."

"I think I'll start wearing that again." Kyoya turns and looks at Tamaki. "Which reminds me-"

Tamaki sits up straight and glares at Kyoya. "Kyoya I fucking swear if you're about to purpose I will hurt you. You already got to get me a ring once so it's my turn." His tone was dead serious.

"No, not quite yet. I was going to say that it reminds me of how we felt when we first got together and how it hasn't changed. If you would let me talk then you would have known that." Kyoya says with a shake of his head. "Sometimes I can't believe you."

Tamaki smiles and kisses Kyoya's cheek. As he stands up he laughs a simple reply, "I love you too... dork."

"I'm your dork." Kyoya replies with a sigh. 

Tamaki gets a package from the drawer in the end table beside the couch. "I know you know what it is, but at least act surprised."

Kyoya takes the gift in hand and smiles. "Thanks babe. I needed a new notebook." Kyoya then unwraps his new notebook, but when he opens it and begins to flip the pages, he loses his words. 

"I put all the pictures of us I could find in it and wrote a line or two for each. I know it's simple and dumb but it's the best idea I had for our 4 year anniversary."

"You're going to kill me." Kyoya mutters in awe. 

"What did you do? Cause it decided weather I kill you kill you of kill you mentally. Tamaki squints at Kyoya skeptically. 

"Well I haven't been putting my whole paycheck in the account."

"What? Kyoya are you kidding? We had barely any extra! What have you been doing with it?"

"I've been saving it."

"I'm serious about purposing Kyoya."

"I know, I know, but I'm not, promise. Here."Kyoya gave Tamaki a small box out of his pocket. 

Tamaki takes it, slightly confused and opens the box. There lays a silver ring on a black necklace chain. It was simple yet elegant and it brought a tear to Tamaki's eye because Kyoya took the time to find this for him. Kyoya bought it for him. It was perfect. 

"Thank you," Tamaki said as he put it on. He kisses his boyfriend again with a smile and tear threatening to fall. "It's almost as perfect as you." Tamaki kisses Kyoya again before walking off to the kitchen. 

  
Kyoya looks to see where Tamaki is going. When he sees what Tamaki is doing he jumps up and yells, "Oh no you don't. I'm making dinner so you better put those cookies back."


	18. Science Nerds Can Be Trouble Makers?

The high school bell rang for first period to start as Kyoya sat in the vice principal's office. He figured they wouldn't go easy on him this time. After all, how many times could he blow up the science lab without getting into some kind of trouble and it's not like he was entirely to blame. Kyoya looked beside him to see Mori with an expressionless face.

The office door opens and the vice principle comes out. His head is down with one hand rubbing his nose in annoyance and the other on his hip, glasses with it. Mori and Kyoya sat in his office and he sats in front of them at his desk.

"Ootori, Morinozuka, how many times are we going to have this discussion?"

"Well it all honesty, I'm sure this will not be the last time. I apologize for the mess, but I was trying to make a cleaner and it did work on chalkboards, just.... not on a wooden table."

"Kyoya, you have the highest test scores in the city and yet you manage to create the most trouble and you Takashi, you are from a very prestigious family. You may not have great academic work, but you are a very smart boy. Now, seeing as Takashi is already doing his just to make up for his mess, that leaves you Mr. Ootori." Mr. Zennosuke put his glasses back on and leaned on his desk, arms folded. "You may go Morinozuka."

Mori nodded and stood, leaving Kyoya to deal with the consequences of his experiments. In that moment Kyoya honestly wished for anything else than what he knew was coming to him.

"Mr. Ootori, I take it you are familiar with the school's remittance program?"

Kyoya let out a sigh. "Yes sir." If it was a matter or money, Kyoya could easily pay back the school. He was just glad he wasn't going to be entered in the tutoring program. The school had a tutoring program for academic and disciplinary issues. Kyoya was sure he would have had to tutor younger students.

"Good. Because you have a choice here. We can either enter you into the behavioral tutoring and you pay back the school for destruction of property or you can be expelled. Your choice."

Kyoya's face paled. There was a particular four letter word running through his head as he tried to remember who the behavioral tutors were. By the time he had remembered one person on the tutoring board, he was almost preferring to be expelled.

"Who would I have for a Tutor?"

"I won't know until I get an answer from you."

"Fine. How much do I owe the school?"

"For the desk, 56599 ¥. Make sure to check you email as I will tell you who you are assigned to."

Kyoya nods and walks out of the school to the car waiting for him. He slid into the car and sat angrily till he got home. At home he went to his room and checked for the email on his laptop and finding one. When he opened it he almost wished he would have chosen to be expelled. Of all people, of course he got Tamaki Suou.

Tamaki was in his English class and was constantly peppy. He referred to the people he considered his friends as his children. He had never given Kyoya a name and he was thankful. Mori was a friend of Tamaki's _ **(side note, my phone suggested tampons instead of Tamaki's. I don't understand why)**_ friends and would almost laugh when Kyoya would say something about the names. Of course, Mori never let his cousin Hunni say anything about it to Kyoya, just so Kyoya could keep lying to himself about Tamaki.

That night, Kyoya didn't eat much and when he went to bed he complained about Tamaki to nobody in particular.

Stupid Tamaki with his stupid names. His arrogant and flirty demeanor. His annoyingly blond hair and overly sweet voice. His voice was as sweet and Hunni's diet and it irked Kyoya. He didn't know why, but what he did know was that Tamaki confused him and he didn't like being confused. Kyoya always had the answers so why couldn't he figure out why Tamaki made him feel this way?

Kyoya groaned and rolled over to sleep.

_Kyoya unlocked the door to his flat and put his keys in a bowl next to the door. He entered the house and was greeted by the sent of apple pie. He inhaled deeply and smiled._

_"Are you home love?" He peeked into the kitchen not seeing anyone, just a fresh pie on the cooling rack. "Babe?"_

_He was confused as he peered into the empty living room. He walked into his bedroom. "Hey Love."_

_He leaned down and kisses Tamaki._

_"Hello gorgeous." Tamaki said with a smile. "Did you see how good the pie looks?"_

_"Yes and if you finally got the bottom done, I'm sure it will be great." Kyoya teases as he began folding and putting away laundry._

_"I could get a bottom done here." Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's waist and kissed his neck and laying his head on the his boyfriend's shoulder._

_"I see. That would be true if you weren't too much of a romantic to take control."_

_Kyoya laughed as Tamaki pretended to be hurt. Tamaki put a hand on his heart, mouth agape as he backed away from Kyoya. Kyoya turned and rolled his eyes kissed Tamaki._

_"I lo-"_

Kyoya woke up and sat bolt up in bed. What was that? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost 6 in the morning so he decided to get ready for the day.

Kyoya groggily got dressed for school and walked downstairs for coffee. He liked all coffee but there was something about instant coffee that he favored. He drank a cup of black coffee and ate the eggs he made since the cook wouldn't be awake until 5:30 this morning.

When the limo pulled up to take Kyoya to school, he was still reeling from his dream. Of course, he wasn't gay so there was no way he was in his right mind last night. It was probably from not eating, of course that didn't make sense.

When Kyoya got out of the car, he was enveloped in a hug from a bouncer blond. Kyoya's Heart was racing, from shock of course. Tamaki pulled away from Kyoya with a joyous smile.

"Good morning Kyoya!" He said with a smile plastered on his face. "I'm so glad you chose to be my partner, but you're the last person I'd expect to be in the program. Anyway, time to get to class!"

Tamaki laced his fingers with Kyoya's and drug him to their homeroom. When he laced their fingers, Kyoya got that strange feeling of confusion again. He was unsure how to react expect to let Tamaki drag him along.

What he found extraordinary was that Tamaki ran quite fast and he didn't mind being dragged by Tamaki, unlike with others. They were so different but could they manage to be friends? Mori and Hunni were the same way so maybe they could be friends, maybe.

After a few days, Kyoya would instinctively take Tamaki's had so they could go to class. He do think much of it, it was just their friendship. Some where along the line, Tamaki started to put his arm around the shorter man's shoulders when they would sit next to each other.

One Friday after class, the pair were hanging out in Tamaki's room. They were on his couch after finishing homework. They were sitting so close together that Kyoya was practically sitting on Tamaki.

"So, Kyoya, how does a nerd such as yourself become a delinquent?"

"You know the song We Didn't Start The Fire?"

"Of course."

"Well I did start the fire. A desk on fire specifically, but it cleaned the tile spotless!"

"What? You're an arsonist?" Tamaki laughed with his stupid smile.

"And you're mister perfect?"

"Well I haven't committed a felony if that's what you're asking."

"Let's just watch a movie already." Kyoya was so frustrated with Tamaki and was getting quite irritated with his teasing.

Tamaki smiled at Kyoya and got up to put a movie on and grab the remote. Kyoya was instantly cold when Tamaki's body heat was gone. He got up, grabbed the blanket off Tamaki's bed and returned to his place on the bed. Tamaki has linked the TV to Netflix and was looking for something to watch and decided on Your Lie in April.

It was one of Tamaki's favorites because of his musical background and understanding of competition. Kyoya found it a bit harder to follow but still enjoyed the music, in fact he found it relaxing. The music and warmth of the blanket lulled him to sleep, his head falling onto Tamaki's shoulder.

Tamaki smiled, put Kyoya's glasses on the end table and after turning off the TV, laid his head on Kyoya's, falling asleep himself.

_Tamaki sat at the grand piano in the 3rd music room. He closed his eyes and started to play. It wasn't classical like he was use to, no it was soft and loving in sound. It sounded pure and sweet. He knew who he was playing for instantly._

_The melodic tune of his right hand was soon joined by the harmonic of his left. It was a love song and when he was done he got up. Tamaki walked over and placed a kiss on Kyoya's lips. It was chaste and gentle in nature and loving._

Tamaki was woken by Kyoya moving around. Somehow Kyoya had shifted and now had his head on Tamaki's chest. His breaths were slow and even as Tamaki played with his hair. Knowing Kyoya would be uncomfortable to wake up like this, Tamaki sadly and slowly got up, lifting and moving Kyoya to lean on the other side of the couch. He smiled and brushed his hair from his eyes and sat in his spot again.

He turned the TV on again and began watching Death Note and deciding Kyoya's notebook looked too similar not to be a death note. He soon started laughing when he realized that Yagami backwards in I'm a gay in English, he also realized how lucky he was that he had Kyoya as a friend, no matter how much more he wished for.

Kyoya seemed to start waking up, so Tamaki turned up the sound til it was impossible to sleep. Kyoya glared at Tamaki when he finally woke up.

"Afternoon sleepy. It's almost noon Kyoya." Tamaki smiled, giving Kyoya his glasses.

"Where's the coffee? Am I still dreaming?"

"Aw you dream of me?"

"Never mind, Coffee?"

Tamaki laughed and got up, extending a had to Kyoya. "Let's go get some." Seeing Kyoya tense, Tamaki lowered his voice to say, "don't worry, my dad is always at work. He's only home to sleep and make sure the house is clean."

Kyoya smiled slightly and took Tamaki's hand, getting up and walking to the kitchen hand in hand, laughing along the way.

When they got to the kitchen the maid saw their hands and gave Tamaki a wink. Tamaki blushes and lets go to make instant coffee.

When the coffee was done, Tamaki handed Kyoya the white cup that says 'love is all you need' in rainbow letters and took the pink, yellow and blue mug that said 'right, not straight, out of the cabinet' on it.

"Here you go. They were a birthday present if you're wondering."

"Wait, you're gay?"

"No! Look at my cup. I'm Pansexual, right out of the cabinet with the rest of the pans!" Tamaki said with a look of surprise. "I thought you of all people would be able to tell!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, how do you identify? Sexuality wise I mean."

"I... I... I'm not sure."

"Ok." Tamaki and Kyoya went back to silently drinking coffee until Tamaki got an idea. "Come here for a second." Tamaki have asked and only got a him in reply but he insisted.

Kyoya downed what was left of his coffee and walked around the island to Tamaki.

Tamaki took Kyoya's hands in his. "What do you think of this?"

"Is seems natural since you hold my hands so much."

"Ok," Tamaki pulled Kyoya to him in a hug, arms around his waist. "And this?"

"It feels comfortable and I'm not a hug person. I guess I just feel comfortable around you." Kyoya was confused, not like he normally was with Tamaki, though he still felt that's, it was more confusion with what Tamaki was trying to prove. "It feels... I guess safe could describe it. I'm not sure."

Tamaki smiled and buried his face in Kyoya's neck. He could feel Kyoya take a sharp breath so he pulled away to make sure he was ok.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Tamaki cradled Kyoya's face in his hands with sad eyes. "Kyoya please answer me."

Kyoya didn't answer at first, in fact he looked down the best he could, but when he heard how sad Tamaki was he looked to the blond's face. He gave him a weak smile and Tamaki let go of him.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I just, never mind. You want to get more coffee and watch anther movie?" Tamaki asked with a forced smile and hope in his eyes.

"Sure. But I want to pick the movie." Kyoya said, trying to lighten the mood. Tamaki gave a nod and pored more coffee into their cups.

They started back to Tamaki's room, but this time Kyoya took Tamaki's hand.

They got to the room and Tamaki put their cups on the end table while the two settled into the couch. After Kyoya covered them with the blanket, Tamaki gave him his coffee and the remote to pick the movie. Tamaki wasn't surprised when Kyoya chose Death Note.

They started with the first episode and by the end of episode 3 Kyoya had relaxed and started to lean on Tamaki. By episode 6, Tamaki's head was resting on top of Kyoya's. By episode 10, Tamaki's legs were laying along the length of the couch and Kyoya laid between his legs. Both of them red faced at first but soon relaxed and Tamaki started to play with Kyoya's hair. When Kyoya closed his eyes, Tamaki thought he had fallen asleep again and kissed the top of his head.

When Kyoya's face started to heat up, Tamaki realize what he had done.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kyoya, I shouldn't have-"

"Is that why you asked? Why you asked my sexuality? I... I don't know what I want to identify as, but I think I like you. In that sense I mean."

Of course Light had to laugh evilly in that moment and it made Tamaki laugh.

"Well I'm glad you do or I wouldn't know what else to do to swoon you." Tamaki managed to say between laughs.


	19. Rule of the School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU where the host club is in a public school. It's terrifying that I'm about to describe my high school. Also please don't get insulted when they make the inference that theater/drama class is gay. 80% of my school's drama class is LGBTQ+ so...

"Hey new guy!" Tamaki heard a voice call. "Hey! I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru, my twin. You're in our study period so what's your name?"

"I'm Tamaki."

"I'm guessing you like theater and you're a very... happy person. Anyway, welcome to Ouran. We have everyone for the cop's delinquents to the drug dealer's honor role kid, but whatever you do, don't talk to the doc's boy." Hikaru said.

"Ya, he'll skin you alive string bean or he'll love ya and leave ya like he does with most guys." Kaoru added.

"He might use you to get cigs too. He may have great grades but he's about as rough around the edges as they come. He rules this school." Hikaru said with a roll of his eyes.

"If you want to know more, meet us on the track at lunch." Kaoru said flatly and the two were gone, leaving Tamaki in a confused haze.

Tamaki shook his head and walked to his next class. When he walked in, he took a seat at the back, far from the window. He saw enough TV to know that would make him a target. When the rest of the class started to trickle in, he saws boy that could only be described perfect. Of course Tamaki stared, his eyes still locked at the door when another boy walked in. Even the second boy let off a creepy aura that made Tamaki shutter.

The first boy had raven hair that was ever-so-slightly in his eyes and covered with a beanie. He had thin glasses that accentuated his sliver-brown eyes. He wore a letterman's jacket that was black with blue letters covering the back. There were patches and pins on the front to complete him, he wore matching black jeans that were ripped and actual army boots.

The second boy had bleach blond hair that was covered by the hood of his black cat shirt under his jacket and baggy jeans that were decorated with chains. He had chunky black boots, the toes of which were covered in spikes. He wore a leather jacket with spikes on the folder collar. There seemed to be a small wooden cat on his zipper too.

Tamaki's eyes went wide and he quickly looked away to prevent conflict. With Tamaki's luck, it didn't work. The boy had his hands on the desk as Tamaki looked down.

"Like what you see? I saw you staring. I'm Nekozawa, and who are you cutie?" When the bell rang, he scoffed and sat down before Tamaki had answered. When Nekozawa has gone, Tamaki let out a breath.

All during class, Tamaki would look over to Kyoya in amazement. When the other boy caught him looking once, he gave Tamaki a wink.

When class ended, Tamaki rushed to pack up before Kyoya got to him but failed as the first boy approached him.

"What's up new kid?" He asked with a smirk, hands in his pockets.

"Nothing."

"You got a name or should I just call you mine?" Tamaki blushed, even if he could tell it was a joke. At his old school he was the flirt and was not use to this.

"Tamaki, that's my name I mean." Tamaki stood and adjusted his backpack.

"Well hello there Tamaki, I'm Kyoya." He smiled and extended a hand, which Tamaki shook. "Let me guess, you have theater class next."

"Ya, how'd you know?" It made Tamaki slightly uneasy that this boy seemed to know his classes.

"Because 1st and 4th classes are the only times there's theater and I'm in your 1st hour. Plus you just... look the type." Kyoya said with a glance up and down Tamaki.

"What do you mean 'the type'? Everyone here says that." Tamaki was getting irritated with the phrase.

The minute bell rang and Tamaki left the room in an irritated huff, barely making it to class in time.

Tamaki sat at the back of the class, his mood slowly returning to normal. He had lunch next hour and was looking forward. Maybe he would meet the twins to get more info.

When lunch began, Tamaki walked towards the track, but stopped when he saw a group of boys smoking under the bleachers that were between him and the track.

Tamaki decided to Hell with them and started for the track. He only stopped when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He stopped and looked towards the group, where 5 boys sat. He saw Nekozawa and Kyoya, but didn't recognize the rest.

"Tamaki! Come over here theater prince!" Tamaki rolled his eyes but walked over.

Kyoya was sitting in the middle with a glass bottle in his hand, Nekozawa was in the far left with an obviously hand rolled, as he hoped, cigarette. There was a petite person, Tamaki thought they were a boy, with short brown hair and large eyes texting away. To the right of Kyoya was a a small boy that seemed much too happy eating brownies and a taller boy watching him.

"Hey new kid, ya want a roll?" Nekozawa asked with a playful smile.

"No, I'm good... What did you need Kyoya?"

"Well I don't _need_ anything, but I sure would love to have you." Kyoya took a swig from the drink and smiled.

"You aren't suppose to drink on school grounds." Tamaki nervously trying to change the subject, not knowing how to take what he dealt.

"Well I don't see anyone here that's going to talk. Unless you plan to and that wouldn't be smart." Kyoya said, pointing the bottle at Tamaki.

Tamaki started walked towards the track in a hurry, but his arm was grabbed gently and he looked back to see Kyoya.

"Aw, don't be like that, I was just teasing you. I'm sorry if I scared you. Why don't you come on back and hang with the club?"

"No thanks. I don't think I'd fit in."

"Why? Cause Nekozawa is smoking a blunt? Here, drink." Kyoya held his bottle to Tamaki, "it's coke, I swear. Well, mostly coke and the brownies Hunni is eating are chocolate chip, not weed. Haruhi is texting her dad and Mori is always like that, he's not high. Ya, we're smokers but Nekozawa is the only real drug addict snd Hunni has never smoked and both Hunni and Haruhi aren't fans of alcohol. I know we're the 'bad kids' but we really aren't." Kyoya said with an almost tiered tone, like he's said it thousands of times.

"I'm gonna go." Tamaki was still unsure of Kyoya, so he decided to stay away for now.

When he met the twins on the track they instantly started talking, one picking up where the other stopped the whole time.

"So we're guessing Kyoya and his gang stopped you on your way out. Have you the 'we'er not bad kids speech' too. The truth is he and his friends go to parties, get stuck and get the cops called, never getting caught themselves. Kyoya has probably slept with half the guys in the school and some of the girls too. The point is, he's not good news. Morinozuka is a fighter. Anyone insults Huninozuka and they'll be out cold. Speaking of, Haninozuka is dangerous. Under his sweet facade is a black belt and a ruthless fighter. He has a major sweet tooth and loves Nekozawa's pot brownies. Nekozawa is an evil SOB that is constantly high and super into black magic. That cat on his shirt is a spirit as he says and it causes mischief. Haruhi is pretty normal, she just hangs with the wrong people."

Tamaki has decided he had had enough of the twins' gabbing and told them he was leaving. As he walked of the track the twins where behind him and Kyoya was watching him, it was like they wanted him to choose between them. Tamaki looked between the groups and turned and walked into the school.

Tamaki was tired. He was tired of being called 'the theater type' because he was sure it meant something bad. He was tired of all the conflicting things he was told. He was sick of it and it had only been a day and the persuasive speeches only kept coming till the end of the day.

When last bell rang, Tamaki ran to his car and locked himself inside. He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles were white and laid his head on the top.

Tamaki drove home. When his housemate asked about his day he just groaned and when to his room and laid down. He didn't want to do homework, he didn't want to lay down but he didn't want to move. He was in a state of pure uncomfortableness.

He wanted to believe Kyoya, but how could he? He also believed the twins but they were probably just spreading rumors. Tamaki held a pillow over his face. He was really to throw in the towel and be homeschooled, as if his father would let him.

Tamaki got up to collect his clothes to shower when his phone buzzed. Confused, he picked it up and read a text from an unknown number.

**Hey Tamaki, you probably don't want to talk to me but I'm sorry about having you on the spot this afternoon.**

This only confused Tamaki farther. There was 3 people it could be and he gave none of them his number.

_Who is this?_   
**Kyoya Ootori.**   
_How did you get my number?_   
**I have friends in he office.**   
_You had someone go through my file?_

"Oh great, someone else who knows why I had to change schools." Tamaki groaned and rolled his eyes.

**No, I just asked for your number and said we were lab partners.**   
**Why are you so worried about your file?**   
_Because it's my personal information!?_   
_I gtg bye_   
**Bye.**

Tamaki three his phone onto his bed and grabbed his clothes to shower. As he walked to the bathroom and showed, he thought about all the school changes he's had in the last few years.

Of course, there was traveling from France and living with his mom to Japan with his father. Then there was having to go to a public school because the private school didn't like that he was gay. Then his father and he had to move for 'business' reasons and that happened a lot. Finally his father bought a house in the outskirts of Tokyo and sent him to this public school. His father, rather than leave Tamaki home alone while he travels for work, rented out bedrooms in the house.

Tamaki was almost never alone in the old house, there were 3 tenants that lived with him and none of them knew Tamaki was a Suou. They were nice people.

Emily March was 19 and from Texas. She was studying at a nearby college and was great at cooking and took only night classes.   
Jin Baek was a 20 year old from Korea. He cleaned a lot but made everyone do their part. He was entertaining the police training academy and was in need of a cheep place to live.   
Lastly, there was Akihiri Rio. She was a born and raised in Tokyo. At only 18 she was finishing high school and on track to become a lawyer. She didn't go to the school as Tamaki, but was definitely his best friend.   
The 4 were like siblings and helped take care of each other.

When Tamaki got out of the shower and was dressed, he walked downstairs to join the group for dinner. Emily had made pot roast and loaded baked potatoes.

As normal Rio and Baek were helping Emily perfect her Japanese. Baek was confusing as normal because he would randomly substitute a Korean work for a Japanese one. Rio would correct him with chuckle and it always comforted Tamaki when the group would get together like this.

When Tamaki joined them, he would help, but just like Baek, would forget and add in French words instead of Japanese. The group enjoyed the times they spent together like this. Even if Rio was the only one who spoke one language constantly.

The lot finished dinner around 8 and Tamaki took his turn at washing dishes. He was in a good mood and decided to text Kyoya back.

_Hi, sorry about earlier. I had to eat._   
**Hey, so are you gonna to believe me?**   
_Undecided. But you have a chance._   
**I'm glad to hear that.**

Tamaki smiled softly at his phone. This Kyoya character was growing on his fast than he could know.


	20. What's the Big Secret?

*in which Ouran is a public school, the host club is a support group for closeted guys, and everyone in the club has a normal monetary value, or so it seems*

The host club, it was ironically perfect. Hikaru and Kaoru's parents were teachers, Mori lived with the Haninozukas, Hunni's Dad was the activities director at the community center, Haruhi's dad worked at a store, Tamaki's dad had a desk job at a business firm, but nobody new what Kyoya's parents did.

The host club had decided to meet up on a Wednesday afternoon at their last meeting. While it was Kyoya's turn to host the meeting, he refused to host at his house. This came across as strange, but not enough so to push for answers. Of course, a 'no' may have been sufficient for the majority, Tamaki took a special interest. Be it because of his crush on Kyoya or his need to protect his small family, he wanted the truth.

After the group got out of class Wednesday, Tamaki ran to catch up with Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya! What are you doing till the meeting?"

"Probably going home, why?"

"Because I don't have any where to go so I thought we could hang out."

"Why don't you go home?" Kyoya shifted his backpack to one shoulder nervously.

"The tier on my dad's car popped so he has mine. I don't have a way to get home unless I walk and it would take to long, plus it's almost December."

"Speaking of which, where's your coat?" Kyoya gave Tamaki a once over, noticing he was still only in a t-shirt in 48° F(8° C) weather.

"I left my jacket at home." Tamaki shrugged, the cold starting to get him.

"I mean a winter coat, Tamaki."

"Grew out of my old one. Dad and I are going to check the thrift shop before we drop $50 on a new one." Tamaki said with a smile and a shrug. "So I was thinking we could do secret Santa for the host club. Or we could just have a movie night for Christmas. Movie night might be easier and then do cards. What do you think?"

"I like the idea of a movie night. It could be a lot of fun. Seriously Tamaki, you need to go inside, you're shivering." Kyoya gave Tamaki a worried look. "Want me to drive you home?" 

"Really?"

"Of course. If you walk, even with a coat, you'd get sick." Kyoya smiled softly and shrugged off his coat, wrapping it around Tamaki. "You can use mine till you can get one. I can grab one of my brothers' old coats."

Tamaki smiled at Kyoya thankfully and held the coat closer to him. It was still warm as he followed Kyoya to his car. Kyoya opened the passenger door so Tamaki could get in. He shut the door behind him and got in the driver's seat. Tamaki gave him directions to his house, getting out and going inside. Kyoya only left once he was inside. 

Kyoya knew he had fallen for this boy, but he had no clue how bad he really had it. 

Kyoya decided to go to the bakery till he needed to go pick up Tamaki. About 20 minutes before the meeting, Kyoya ordered a black coffee and a carmel chocolate frappe and went to pick up Tamaki. Kyoya texted him after getting to his house. Tamaki came outside, wrapped up in Kyoya's jacket that was slightly long in the arms and climbed into the car with a smile that only grew when Kyoya gave him his favorite drink, the frappe. 

The next morning, when Tamaki opened the door of his house and saw a red present box on the front step. He pulled the box inside and opened it to find a brand new winter coat. 

When his father saw the anonymous gift he was shocked and very suspicious. 

That day, Tamaki wondered who gave him the gift and as it turned out, the rest of the hosts were wondering the same. Mori and Hunni has scarfs, the twins had winter hats, Haruhi had gloves and Kyoya had boots, though he seemed less surprised. 

Days pasted and the host never found out where the gifts can from. The meetings were spent picking movies for the Christmas break movie sleepover and discussing who they think got them the gifts. 

They had a few ideas for movies that they definitely wanted to watch: the Harry Potter series, Sweeney Todd, Newsies, Mean Girls and Alex Strangelove. Otherwise, they weren't sure. They agreed on a $5 limit per person on gifts and/or cards. 

As Christmas break grew closer, the movie party was starting to come together. Everyone had a snack and soda they were to bring, except Kyoya who was in charge of movies. They were also to bring their own sleeping bag and pillow. 

It was decided that the week would be spent at Hunni and Mori's as they had the largest living room. 

Kyoya picked Tamaki up every day before school with drinks and drove him home after meetings, even after Tamaki had his car back. The pair would laugh and argue over music and food. Every day Tamaki had the same question, 'how can you afford all this' and Kyoya's answer was always the same, 'I just do'.

One day when Kyoya pulled up to Tamaki's house after the meeting, Tamaki leaned over the center consul and kissed Kyoya's cheek. 

"Thank you. For all of it." Tamaki smiled and sat back in his seat, face burning red. "I don't know how you do it, but you don't have to. I mean, it must cost a fortune to not only pick up and drop me off every day, but you also get coffees! So thank you so much." Tamaki leaned across again, this time hugging Kyoya. 

Kyoya slowly hugged him back. It was awkward with the way they were sat, but it worked. Tamaki let go and the front door to his house opened. Confused, Tamaki got out and watched dad rush to his car. 

"Hey Tamaki, I have to go on a business trip for the weekend. You can stay home. No parties and your little club can meet here I guess. If you want to stay at a friend's, text me first." Mr. Suou said as he put a duffel bag in the backseat of his car. 

"Again? Dad this is the third week in a row." Tamaki sighed. "Ok, hold on." He leaned back in the car, "Kyoya can I stay with you? I really hate being home alone now that Miss Cassy moved, please?"

"I uh I guess. I mean the, uh. Sure." Kyoya was hesitant but he felt sure it wouldn't change anything between the two. "Ya, sure you can."

"Thank you." Tamaki gave him a soft smile. "Hey dad, I'm gonna stay at Kyoya's for the weekend." Tamaki's dad nodded, got in his car and drove off. 

Tamaki forced a smile as he watched his dad drive off. Kyoya turned off his car and got out, walking up behind Tamaki. 

Tamaki turned around to look at Kyoya, his smile becoming real as he took Kyoya's hand and drug him into the house. He went to his room, Kyoya still in tow. He let go and started putting clothes into a bag. 

Kyoya watched as Tamaki darted around the room, throwing things into the bag on his bed. Jeans, shirts, socks, underwear, pajamas, shoes and shampoo. When he was all packed, Tamaki shooed Kyoya out of the room and closed the door. When it opened again, Tamaki had changed into jeans and a baggy red hoodie. He didn't have shoes on but his socks were rainbow striped. 

He had his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked to the door and put on a pair of sneakers. Kyoya watched in amusement as Tamaki got ready. After his shoes were on, Tamaki looked towards Kyoya expectantly. 

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya opened the door and held it for Tamaki. The pair climbed into the car, Tamaki's bag in the backseat. Kyoya waited for him to buckle his seatbelt and did the same before pulling away. 

Kyoya nervously tapped his fingers on the center consul, which annoyed Tamaki. When he had finally had enough of the tapping, he took Kyoya's hand in his. Kyoya glanced quickly at Tamaki, a slight blush showing. 

"Why are you nervous? You've seen my house, how bad could it be?"

"So, there is a reason nobody knows what my parents do. All those joke about the Ootori medical company aren't really jokes. My father owns it and is passing it down to my brothers Yuuichi and Akito once they finish college. I get the financial firm and Fuyumi is already married." Kyoya's grip on the steering wheel and only slightly on Tamaki's hand. 

"So your parents are rich? That's cool. Will I get to meet your family?"

Kyoya couldn't help but crack a smile. His whole family under one roof? 

"I'm afraid not. My dad is worse about business trips than yours. My brothers refuse to come home and that upsets our mother. I would honestly consider myself lucky if I never had to meet them. Akito is alright but Yuuichi is awful."

As Kyoya pulled up the long driveway and muttered a small 'welcome to Hell' as they reach the front. Things about Kyoya all started falling into place. His ability to never be lost, he always freshly pressed slacks, his lack of chores, his expensive clothes and habits of coffee every morning. It all made sense, well most of it. 

Tamaki noticed Kyoya looking about the yard. He told Tamaki to follow him as he turned off and got out of the car. He peered in through the front door, opening when he didn't see anyone. With another look around the empty drive, he and Tamaki entered the house. Kyoya made sure the door was silent as it closed and started quietly up a large staircase to the right. 

Once on the second floor, he seemed as though all his worries were gone as Tamaki looked around to take it all in. Kyoya leaned back against a door and watched Tamaki with a silent smile. When Tamaki's eyes finally fell back to him, he opened the door he had leaned against and into his room. 

There was a TV, a queen size bed with a stained cedar frame, black carpet and blue painted walls. There was also a large cedar wardrobe that matched the bed frame, which explained why he always smelt of wood. 

Even looking around his room, Tamaki learned a lot about Kyoya. He obviously loved music and movies based on the bookshelf half full of them, the other have occupied by books. 

It was apparent that Kyoya was from a wealthy family solely by his room. 

He had a black desk between the wardrobe and the door, his bed against the opposing wall. Above the desk was a poster of L and Light from Death Note. On the desk were piles of papers that still gave way to a clear view of a framed picture of the host club. When Tamaki got closer, he found a small, neat stack of photos. There was a picture of Kyoya and his siblings when they were young, a picture at his sister's wedding, a picture of both of his brothers' graduations, and the last three pictures were ones that Tamaki and Kyoya had taken together. One at the cinema, one in Kyoya's car and one that Tamaki had completely forgotten about. It was a picture of the pair walking hand-in-hand freshman year. They looked so different. Tamaki had finally cut his hair, not much but still, and Kyoya had definitely grown out of the stage where his glasses made him look childish and that was for sure. The picture was taken about a week after they met and they were inseparable. It made Tamaki smile that Kyoya had kept a copy. 

"I'm getting more frames to hang them soon." Kyoya said, walking over to Tamaki, who put the pictures down to hug Kyoya. 

It was time like this that the pair would seem like a couple to anyone else, not that either was opposed to the idea, they just didn't know the other felt the same. They spent the next few hours laying on Kyoya's bed, alternating between watching the movie and their phones. 

"Hey Kyoya."

"What?"

"Who you ever date someone in the host club?"

"Maybe one person, but it doesn't matter cause they probably wouldn't feel the same. What about you?"

"Ya, same here. Plus it's kinda cliche to date your best friend."

"So not only do you like this person, it's your best friend and you've done nothing?"

"And what about you? Do you not consider your person your best friend?"

"I don't. They're closer than just a best friend. In fact, I believe they're the only person in our class to see my house."

"But that's..." Tamaki sat up in the bed and looked at Kyoya with shock. "Are you serious?" Kyoya nodded. 

Tamaki's instant reaction was to hit his shoulder like he would when they joked around in the car, succeeding only to push Kyoya off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Tamaki managed to ask through a foe of laughter. Rolling his eyes, Kyoya pulled Tamaki off the bed too. Tamaki stopped as he realized that he in the most literal sense, had landed on top of Kyoya. He was embarrassed but didn't want to move at the same time, so rather he buried his face in Kyoya's neck. 

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki after managing to get sat up, using the bed frame to do so. Tamaki chuckled softly, his face still burrowed into Kyoya's neck. 

"Tamaki?" Kyoya whispered, Tamaki humming in reply. "Would you say yes if I asked you out?" Tamaki didn't raise his head but mumbled a yes. "So with you be my boyfriend? Or at least go on a date with me?" Tamaki nodded and wrapped his arms around Kyoya. 

"I'd love to be your boyfriend." 

The pair sat there for a while. They were comfortable and warm. Kyoya felt Tamaki shift in his arms so Kyoya could see his face. His eyes where closed and there was a look of contentment on his face.

Kyoya smiled at this and doing the best he could, he tried to stand up with Tamaki still in his arms. He swayed quite a bit but by some miracle he got stood up. Tamaki may be skinny, but he was still 6 foot(183 cm) tall! Kyoya then tried to put Tamaki on the bed gently, only moving the bed a little. He got on the bed next to Tamaki and held him close. 

It wasn't strange for them, they fell asleep on each other all the time, but normal Kyoya wouldn't have to pick up Tamaki because he was the one to fall asleep most times. Kyoya would never have admitted it before, but he felt safe with Tamaki. 


	21. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My interpretation of Hinder's Lips of An Angel

In high school, Tamaki and Kyoya were sweethearts as some said and wrong as other said. Either way Kyoya had no choice but to let Tamaki go after school because staying together with Kyoya's family around would never be good.

Kyoya went to college and Tamaki got kicked out by his father. Kyoya refused to allow Tamaki to be in a place that wouldn't love him as much as he did, so he helped Tamaki move to Paris and find his mother. To live in peace.

As for Kyoya, his father chose a woman he was being told to marry if he wanted anything from his father.

-•-•-•-•-

It was 5am when Kyoya climbed out of bed and into the hall to answer the phone. When he answered the phone his mind blanked when he saw the number.

  
"Why are you calling so late?" He heard the familiar sobs on the other end and why truly worried. "Honey why you crying is everything okay?"

The man on the other end of the line sniffed with a small, "hey Kyoya, why are you so quiet".

"The girl my dad wants me to marry is in the next room asleep. Sometimes I wish she was you."

"I miss you too." Tamaki said sadly.

"I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear you're voice, saying my name. It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel." Hearing the way Tamaki laughed, he felt weak, almost like all the excitement of being with Tamaki in high school was rushing back to him.

Hiding in the music room, chaste and quick kisses, short notes, the back of his old notebook full of their photos and just laying down in one or the other's room only holding hands. They were times when everything was simple and their family hadn't forced lives on them quite yet.

"And I never want to say goodbye but I know that's what will happen, but god you make it hard to stay here, when you remind me of everything we could have had."

"I know and even if I don't agree, I'm glad you picked up though."

Kyoya could practically hear Tamaki's smile though the phone. He couldn't help but think back to high school and the Host Club.

Kyoya's grip tightened on the phone slightly, he remembered having to let Tamaki go at graduation 5 years back to the day now. "It's funny that you're calling me tonight." His voice shook slightly with pain as he licked his dry lips in habit.

"I know it's not the best time, 5am and all, but I had a dream about it..." Tamaki trailed off, his voice more steady than before.

"Ya, I had one too. Does _he_ know you're talking to me again? It won't start a fight, will it?"

"No, I- uh... I left him. That's why I was upset." It was only now that Kyoya noticed the sound of cars on the bother end of the line.

"Did he..."

"No, it was just that one time. He was drunk but I know I had to get out of there. It wasn't a good relationship and hasn't been since... then."

"Im glad you got out. For a moment I thought I was going to have to fly to Paris and drag you out."

Kyoya didn't want to make like of the situation, after all it had been a hard year for Tamaki and it wasn't a good relationship he had just left but Tamaki was a romantic and would definitely be heartbroken.

"Does s _he_ know?"

"No, I don't think she has a clue. It really is good to hear your voice."

"Hey Kyoya."

"Ya?"

"I do. You asked a long time ago and it probably doesn't still stand, but I do."

"Are you talking about..."

"Yes! Kyoya, I know you don't want to leave your family behind, but I do really want you in France with me. I have a place here in Paris and I'm in need of a roommate now. You got me here so I do want to keep you. I know we haven't seen each other in years, but we have never once lost touch for more than a month or 2."

"Tamaki, you know I can't. I'm supposed to be getting married, to a woman no less."

"Kyoya, I know you and you know I'm right when it comes to this sorts of thing. She's a wonderful woman and would no doubt be an amazing wife, but you won't be able to feel the same. You never have in the time I've known you, so please give her a chance to marry someone who will love her the way she needs and come to Paris with me!" Tamaki was pleading by now. "You're my rock and I need you."

That night, Kyoya packed after work and left a note explaining everything. When he got off the plane he saw Tamaki waiting, but as he got closer, he saw what he dreaded most. He saw what Tamaki had done to himself and what his ex had done to him.

He deserved some props for the adequate coverage of his bruises with makeup, but Kyoya knew Tamaki, every detail, and his face was never this puffy even when sick. His skin sparkled which was the absolute give away. He wasn't standing with any hint of posture, in fact it made Kyoya look several inches taller. He also leaned greatly to one side, showing that he was nursing his the other side.

The worst, though, was what Tamaki had done to himself. He was skinny, more so than ever. His shirt hung loosely about him, his arms frail, his ribs would show, no doubt. Tamaki never wore such loose clothes in public because he use to show what little muscle he had, his healthy yet thin figure but now his clothes were baggy. No doubt to keep off his bruises, but also because he was far too skinny now to ever be healthy. There were large bags under his eyes and his face was tear stained.

Kyoya dropped his bag in front of Tamaki, too scared he'd hurt him to hug him. Instead he held his face in his hands, running his fingers over the puff of his cheeks as gently as he could. True worry played in his eyes. 

When his brain snapped back to reality, he answered the phone.

"Hello Tamaki. Why are you calling me so late- are you okay? Why are you crying?" The only reply was muffled sobs. "Hold on, I'm going to move, my... my... uh... she's in the next room." Kyoya got up, phone to his ear as he walked down the hall. "It's really good to hear your voice."

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_


	22. Breaks and Repairs

Tamaki was sitting on the sofa in his and Kyoya's tiny apartment, Kyoya held tightly against his chest. Tamaki was gently rocking them, playing with his boyfriend's hair as he hummed the time of an old song his mother sang to him. 

They were both in college but neither had classes that day. Kyoya has just got home from work and was ready to give up after another round of long hours of customers yelling at him and one of his coworkers objectify him. He was on the brink of a breakdown and needed help to calm down or at least support when he did. 

Tamaki was more than happy to be there. He softly kisses Kyoya's forehead and buried his face into the dark mess of hair. He had put Kyoya's glasses on the end table of the sofa so they would be safe and so he could held Kyoya closer. 

He could see the stress on Kyoya's face lessen, but that meant nothing as Kyoya would simply try to bury the stress. 

Tamaki sighed and smiled. He was worried for his boyfriend, but didn't know how to help. He knew that Kyoya needed to let go. He knew Kyoya hates crying because he feels weak, but if he didn't then it would be worse than last time. 

Kyoya was always stressed and it built up when he didn't show it. The dam he built was going to break sooner or later and would do so over tiny things. 

Kyoya was starting to feel better as he listened to Tamaki's humming reverberating in his chest. He was stressed as Hell but he wouldn't admit it. 

The song Tamaki hummed was an indeterminate mix of delicate and sweet yet bitter and melancholy. He didn't quite know the words or the name of the song but the tune was clear. He could pick it out slowly on piano even if he had to do it himself. 

The pair sat there in a comfortable quiet because they were there together. Tamaki began running Kyoya's back and gave him a kiss atop his head and reburied his head in Kyoya's dark hair. 

That's how they stayed for the afternoon. When it was time to shower, Tamaki carried and washed Kyoya and took him to their room. They both dressed as they were now clean and climbed into bed. 

Tamaki held Kyoya close and when he pretended to sleep, Kyoya finally let go and let his wall tumble. He didn't even notice Tamaki hushing and holding him tighter. He felt himself break but knew Tamaki would help him repair as much as he could, just like last time. His tears burned against his face, it felt like fire to him as he hated it so much. 

When Kyoya's tears began to slow, Tamaki kissed his forehead softly and whispered a quiet 'I love you' before the silence and the comfort came. 


	23. A Host Club Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki was raised in France a probably celebrated Christmas.

The music room was adorned with small strings of lights and many lines of tensile dripping delicately from the ceiling. There was a large tree in the corner that the hosts were busying to decorate as Christmas music reverberated joyfully about the room, accompanied by laughter.

Tamaki smiled and looked down from the ladder, he was using it in order to reach the top of the tree, to Kyoya. He took a decoration from Kyoya, leaving a light kiss on his forehead with a smile. He mouths a silent 'love you', receiving the same from Kyoya. 

Across the room, the twins and Haruhi laugh as they use tensile jokingly for fashionable scarfs. Hikaru and Kauru strutting about like models on a runway and Haruhi holding her stomach as she's doubled over in her chair from her fellow hosts' shenanigans. 

Mori and Hunni were decorating the gingerbread house and other assorted sweets that were strewn about the buffet table. Hunni giggled with a gigantic smile as he drowned cookies in icing. Of course Mori was going though to make sure there wasn't an insane amount but was also fixing cookies for those who weren't fans or couldn't have large amounts of sugar. 

Even Renge was helping by taking pictures of each cute scene for the calendar that the host were willing to agree to. She would tell them to pose and they'd do such. Most the pictures were innocent and adorable, of course the twins couldn't let them all be that way. 

The Host Club Christmas Party was to be a members only event this year and wouldn't be to extravagant, not for them at least. The after party was hosts only, no exceptions. 

They simply watched movies and sat on the couch together, Tamaki and Kyoya cuddling as normal, the twins doing everything they can to make Haruhi laugh, Haruhi trying her best not to laugh, Renge criticizing movies logic while falling in love with main characters, Hunni getting scared at the tiniest things and Mori sitting stone-faced. 

And that was how they stayed till they had to go home. 


	24. Guardian Angel Corruption [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The Ootori family did not have Kyoya in this story, he was one of God's angels instead and Tamaki hadn't lived in Japan)  
> Warning  
> •mentions of death  
> •mention of suicide  
> •slight alcoholism  
> •cursing  
> •feels  
> •second hand embarrassment

Heaven truly did know when Tamaki moved to Japan for college, there would be define Hell to pay.

He got his father's money after he passed. Even if his father was awful and not his biological parent, Tamaki was still saddened by his death but it was when the news of his mother's death that made him trulyand finally break. Of course rather than drown in his sorrows, he decided to drown the sorrows in parties, women and men. At least, that's what people saw but in reality he was truly falling apart a little more every night.

He wasn't religious, not anymore at least. How could he be? The all powerful and good "God" killed the last person he had left that truly loved him. That brokenness he hid inside, he could never truly hide entirely.

Tamaki's guardian angel was serious and by the book, that is why he hid in a family that his personality could have come from. Kyoya planted himself into the Ootori family. Of course he would never be ready for what he was about to experience with his charge.

When Kyoya found Tamaki, he was in the middle of a club dancing wildly to If I Had You by Adam Lambert with many men and women all about him. He was smiling, using his cheery mask like normal, to hide his pain.

Kyoya sighed to himself and waited for the boy to either leave or approach him. As Kyoya had anticipated when he sat at the bar and watched, Tamaki did in fact make his way over to Kyoya.

"Hello darling, if you don't mind my asking was it me you were staring at."

Kyoya did have to admit, the boy's charm was not comparable to any he had seen in one of his father's creations before. It was not much though, especially compared to that of Samael or Gabriel. As planned Kyoya did nothing more than fly Tamaki to the roof of the building in a mere moment. As expected Tamaki was freaking out as Kyoya tried to calmly explain.

"Hello Tamaki. I am the guardian angel Kyoya and I was assigned to you by my father to return you to the proper path you were intended for when he created you."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING? ON IS THIS A JOKE? THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS FUCKING ANGELS! WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?"

"God, my father."

"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU MENTAL?"

"Please stop yelling."

"HOW CAN I? YOU'RE CLAIMING TO BE A MOTHERFUCKING ANGEL OF THE LORD!" _(SPN reference anyone ?)_

"Well if you you very kindly quiet down I will show you."

"HOW?"

"Was the roof trick really not enough?"

Kyoya hadn't even been on Earth a day and he already wanted to fly back to Heaven. Half angry, Kyoya unfurled his wings so their shadow would be cast apon the wall behind him.

Tamaki's face alone was enough to show he believed Kyoya. He still had billions of questions swarming his mind but he was unable to speak.

When Tamaki had finally collected the the shards of his shattered mind, Kyoya flew them to the street. As they walked Tamaki was sputtering to get in all his questions before they reached their destination.

"How many angels are there? Did you know Lucifer? Did you see him fight Micheal? What's God like? Do you know Jesus? Are all angels siblings? Who's your favorite? Or do you have one? Is that rude to ask, like are you supposed to have favorites? What is this destiny of mine that you were talking about? Do you really have powers? Do angels have gender? What do your wings look like? Do wings have different colors or are they all white? Are you even listening?"

"There are too many angels to count and yes we consider ourselves siblings. Of course I know Samael but I did not see my brothers fight. Like how I referred to Micheal and Samael as Male, some angels aline eith a human gender but not all. Though I do not have a favorite, I use to spend much time about Gabriel and Castiel. While angels have 'powers' by a human stand point they are normal to us. Of course wings are not all white. Samael had 3 pairs of large, well, pure white wings but was known to dye them pink, Michael has 3 pairs of white wings too, Gabriel has 3 pairs of golden wings, Castiel has black wings as does Uriel, Balthazar has brown and grey wings and like Samael dyes them but he makes them rainbow, Zachariah has silver wings, Rapheal has yellow and I have purple wings. Nobody has really seen or spoke to our father but Micheal and I have seen the Heaven of Jesus. However I can now tell you your destiny but I was obviously listening."

"Oh..."

Tamaki looked down to the pavement they were walking on, hands tucked in his pockets and shoulders hunched over. As they walked he would glance at Kyoya, sometimes staring on accident. He walked with perfect posture, his hands folded behind his back. Tamaki was trying to take in his full appearance without awkward staring.

With the glances he had decided that there was no way in Hell this boy wasn't an angel, or at least the human version of one. He was gorgeous. His eyes were a steely gray with a mess of deep black hair pushed out of his face to make way for his small framed glasses.

When the pair had finally stopped, Tamaki looked up to see it was his his house they had ended at.

"How did you- never mind. So you really are an angel, huh?" He had mutter the last part more to himself than the other, but still received a hum in reply.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Tamaki asked, he was starting to lose what courage he had, at least the liquid courage's effects were wearing off. He hadn't been drunk, just ignorant to his everyday suffers that always awaited his sober self. Suffice to say he was hardly sober. He was only drunk to reality.

"No, I'm an angel. Why would I need a residency?"

"Right... Well you're welcome to stay anyway."


	25. Guardian Angel Corruption [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> •mentions of death  
> •mention of suicide  
> •slight alcoholism  
> •cursing   
> •feels   
> •second hand embarrassments

"Right... Well you're welcome to stay anyway."

Kyoya nodded and Tamaki turned to walk to his door, Kyoya following suit. He followed at a distance, that was one thing Tamaki definitely noticed. All through their walk Kyoya kept his distance, be it walking ahead of him or practically walking on the edge of the pavement. It perplexed him as to why he did such, he just hiked it up to not being use to being around humans.

Of course to Kyoya, it was reasonable. Angels weren't supposed to have emotional connections with humans, it wasn't a rule but most his siblings frowned upon it, and if he was going to be on Earth a while, he would need to uphold such. For such reasons, he decided to keep his distance from the humans, specifically this one. This was different than others, this one made him feel... strange.

When they had gotten to Tamaki's livingroom, they stopped.

"So, uh, there are blankets under the coffee table and there are throw pillows on couch. I can get you more if you need them."

"I don't sleep."

"Oh... well I'm going upstairs to shower."

Tamaki turned on his heel and went upstairs and to his room. He grabbed his change of clothes for after his shower and walked down the hallway. As he passed the stairs, he tried to catch a glance at Kyoya before heading the rest of the way to the only full bath in the house. Once he was in the shower washing his hair, he let his mind drift. He always thought clearly in the shower, even if his thoughts were jumbled.

As he bathed his mind roamed from his previous hookups, to parties, to the lack of alcohol in his house, to the shopping, to the main street bar, to the angel in his living room, but this time his parents never crossed his mind.

The one thing that held him in sorrow, or so he felt, was forgotten in that moment. Only this was different because, unlike the other times he had forgotten, he was sober, nor was he stoned. Even if getting stoned was a thing of high school days past and maybe a few parties, he was practically sober. It seemed that Kyoya had that effect on people as even though Tamaki was shitfaced when the angel found him, he started sobering up immediately after he got close.

Tamaki groaned at the thought and all the confusion surrounding Kyoya as he had more than just a sobering affect on Tamaki. He quickly got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed. When he opened the door his fight or flight instinct kicked in, in the this case fight, and punched the person who startled him square in the face. When he realized that he had just hit Kyoya in the face, he reacted as he never would have normally.

Instead of yelled at the Kyoya, Tamaki rushed to him, checking for injuries as he apologised profusely. Of course all Kyoya had done in reaction was touch where he was hit to feel for blood. Tamaki was sputtering to apologize and had wrapped his arm around Kyoya to escort him to the kitchen, having him sit on the counter.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need ice? Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine. I simply don't understand why you're apologizing to my father."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya's serious look flabbergasted before breaking down into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You really aren't from this world. That's the only way to explain it." Tamaki's laughter filled the room as Kyoyaonly grew more confused. "Saying 'Oh god' is an expression, it shows how much you mean something." Tamaki managed to get out as his fit of laughter ended, though he was still stifling a few giggles.

Tamaki whirled around and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. He squeezed it a bit to make sure it wasn't frozen solid and held it to Kyoya's now swollen cheek. Tamaki smiled as he hadn't gotten to doctor someone's injuries like this since his best friend in elementary school had fallen while having a sleepover.

Tamaki had lost his train of thought and simply focused on trying to get Kyoya's swelling to go down. He never stopped to recognize that he was standing in between Kyoya's legs and that there was only inches between their faces. He had one hand resting on Kyoya's left cheek; his other hand held the ice pack to the right. Tamaki began to absent mindedly run his thumb across Kyoya's cheek as he held his face still.

Though Kyoya didn't understand Tamaki's actions, they still placed him at ease. There was a kind and caring look in Tamaki's eyes that showed what Kyoya wanted and yet feared the most, love. Even if Tamaki himself didn't know it yet, that look was all the angel needed to know.

He had seen that look in the eyes of many, even Adam and Eve. That look never changed to an angel, no matter how differently humans saw it. That was something their father had spent the most time perfecting. Love was his favorite human characteristic that he even cursed his angels with love. Angels had loves, that wasn't bad. The bad part came if their lover was a human; a human that would die some day and possibly be lost to the angel forever. No, love was an angel's curse to bare while humanity reveled in it. Tamaki loved Kyoya and Kyoya fought for the same not to be true of him, it would hurt too much knowing this boy's destiny.


	26. Dear...

2008  
Kouya  
meat me outside on monster hill at recess i have a sekret to tell you  
Tamaki

2010  
Kyoya,  
Did you know that Japan bombed America in WWII? I didn't, but you probably did. Anyway can you come over this weekend? Nanny Tera says it's ok if your parents agree.

Your friend, Tamaki

2012  
Dear Kyoya,  
Can you believe it? We're going to junior high together! Did you see how many classes we have together? Three! Three whole classes every day for a year!

Your best friend  
Tamaki

  
2015  
Dear Kyoya,  
I'm so excited that the host club is up and running. We have so many customers now that you have the themes completed.   
I know that it's strange that I still write letters to you, but we started this way and I think it's lucky.  
So, any chance you want to hang out this weekend? (I may need help in math)

Your best friend   
Always and forever  
Tamaki 😉

  
2017  
Dear Kyoya,  
Do you want to go out on a date this Saturday?  
■ Definitely   
□ Yes  
□ Maybe   
□ No

Love,   
Always and forever,  
Tamaki 

2020  
My Dear Prince,  
I love you my darling. Even though we're at different colleges, I have no doubt that we'll stay strong together. We're better that way; always and forever, right?  
I hope you're having fun and not too over loaded with work. Remember that your boyfriend loves you and he will always write you corny love letters as long as we both shall live, because I can't imagine a day where you don't exist.

Your crazy,   
romantic boyfriend,  
Tamaki 

2025  
Dear Love Of My Life,  
You are my perfect match, my other half. You ground me and have for as long as I've known you. You are my purple rose is a garden of red. It took far too long for me to get the courage to ask, so long that you asked first. You're my one in seven billion and I will be the luckiest man the day we get married.

Your future husband,  
Always and Forever,  
Tamaki Suou-Ootori

2029  
Dear Father-To-Be,  
Our papers went through! It's official, we can adopt and finally make our family one, or two, bigger!  
I couldn't wait till you got home from the business trip to tell you and I didn't know what time to call, so heard my weekly letter to remind you, I love you. Can you believe it? We get to be dads!

Your ecstatic husband,  
A Father-To-Be,  
Tamaki Ootori

  
2032  
Dear drunk driver,  
You took my husband away from me. You killed my husband and left my 2 year-old son in the hospital, but you walked away. Your truck protected you from death, but not from guilt. If you feel no remorse, you're cruel.   
If I could, I would dump all the pain I feel on you and see how you think it feels. My bestfriend since the age of 5 is dead. You killed him and now my son is in intensive care.   
You broke my family and ruined any chance I ever had to grow old with my husband and get his sappy love letters every week.   
My child will never know how amazing his father was, or how much he loved him.  
My husband with never see our son's first day of school, his first date, meet his first love, see him off to prom, see his wedding, his kids or any of his life. That's if I or my son even make it that far.  
So thank you for getting in your truck after having too many drinks. Thank you for putting a whole in my life.

Dr. Kyoya Ootori.

  
Dear Tamaki,  
You'd tell me this is silly, in fact I can almost hear you say it. You'd say to keep going and push though because I'm strong and we're strong together, but the truth is you are strong and I'm weak.   
People say your better now, some of them; others say your not and I will join you to suffer. I think it's all bull shit.   
I think people are selfish and just want to say something to make themselves feel better for helping me feel better. I think I lost you because of a wasted asshole who decided that he could drive drunk.  
Takemi is still not doing well. He's in intensive care. They're saying he's in borderline critical condition.   
I checked on him last night and he's not awake yet. He's been in a coma for three days now and they don't see him getting better. His vitals will drop at random. Sometimes his heart stops too and I'm terrified. He still has brain activity, but it's not getting better.  
Always and forever, right Tamaki? I'll keep fighting if you keep helping. I need to know your with me. Help me stay strong for Takemi.

Kyoya Ootori 

  
_When Kyoya got home after leaving the letter on Tamaki's grave, he found all the letters Tamaki had ever written him. Some with pictures, some without._

  
_On kitchen_ _counter_ _was the letter from the week they adopted Takemi. Inside was a picture of the three of them. Tamaki holding their son in his lap and Kyoya hugging them both tightly._

_A week later, Takemi woke up. He told Kyoya that "dada says hi". Kyoya held his son to him. He knew he had someone real important on his side._

_Every time Takemi hit a milestone, Kyoya would take a picture and a letter to Tamaki. He'd read the letters to him and leave him white and purple flowers._


	27. The Suou-Agrestè Theory

Kyoya Ootori,

Gabriel Agrestè and Tamaki Suou's mom had an affair, causing her to become pregnant. After the divorce she lived Gabriel. When Tamaki was born she and Gabriel were extremely happy, until Tamaki's 'dad' took him. After Tamaki left she was distraught and Gabriel made her happy once more, do they married. She soon had Adrien after the marriage. However, as Adrien grew, he looked more and more like Tamaki. She left to them avoid reliving the pain of losing Tamaki and to protect her boys from harm.

Neither boy knows of the other and Gabriel doesn't plan on telling Adrien. Tamaki's 'father' doesn't even know of Adrien. One day I'm sure this scandal will come to light, but for now nobody need know about it. I only know because I found Tamaki's birth certificate in Mr. Agrestè's office. If you mind, please don't say anything to the Suou family.

Please tell my niece, Renge, that I say bonjour. Thank you again for helping her get use to her new school and I'm sorry that she's a bit... off. From what she tells me it's obvious that she's projecting her feelings on to you. Please don't mind her, she's an only child and is use to getting whatever she want, when she wants it. The person she has feelings for isn't real, so she found a substitute, i.e. you. I personally apologize for everything she has done. I wonder though, does Tamaki have a flare for dramatics like his younger brother?

  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Agrestè assistant,   
Nathalie Sancoeur


End file.
